The Spell
by cocacola8306
Summary: What if the Wizards of the Black Circle weren't actually evil, and they were really very nice? What if they and the whole universe were in terrible danger, because of something they can't control? What if it all started... with a spell...
1. The Flashback

**Hey guys, welcome to my fanfic! This is my version of season four, I didn't like how it ended. It is based on the idea that the wizards are good people. By the way, Nabu and Duman don't die in my version, so don't ask. In no way shape or form do I own winx club, I am not associated with it at all. All rights go to Iginio Straffi. I am not the best writer and I am not good at making things concise, so that would be the reason if the chapters are long. It is a little weird, but I hope you enjoy it! Also, pleeeease don't make fun of the cover pic. I'm not good at drawing.**

_Tap, tap, tap._ The four wizards' footsteps echoed around the ice and stone of the Omega Dimension. No more than two hours ago, the wizards were at the castle of the Earth Fairies, waiting for their judgment. However, a bit of deception on their part put a spell on the Black Circle they gave to Morgana, queen of the Earth Fairies. When she touched it, it opened a vortex to oblivion that would suck every last fairy into it, destroying the species forever. As they ran as fast as they could, they all had the same flashback.

Nabu and the specialists were in Gardenia, trying to heal the youngest wizard, Duman, of his ailment while the Winx and the rest of the Black Circle were in Tir Nan Og.

"Wait, I think I got it! Duman is sick because his powers have short circuited! I know just the spell to fix this," Nabu said. He ran to the bookshelf, picked up an ancient looking text, and uttered a few words in the aboriginal troll language of his home planet. Much to their delight, Duman slowly stopped his screaming and thrashing. Nabu healed him using an arcane spell he learned from the wave wizards of Andros.

"There! Are you feeling better, Duman?"

"Yes, I am, actually," Duman said weakly as his eyes fluttered open. "Thank you, I thought I was a goner." He sat up slowly with his hand on his stomach. His muscles were sore after flailing around in pain. "We should probably go to the Castle, the others are sure to be waiting." He knew all about the spell, and was very happy about being able to witness it all.

"Right you are," Helia said, putting a caring hand on the older man's shoulder and helping him stand.

"Nabu, you are amazing, even Sibilla couldn't cure him!" Riven said, very proud of his best friend. "Remind me to come to you before the hospital if I get hurt," he said. Everyone laughed, all feeling very good about the day. They all made their way to Tir Nan Og to witness the trial, and befell upon a horrifying scene. A giant vortex of black magic, caused by the wizards who were now maniacally laughing, was sucking every earth fairy into it, but the Winx were pulling them all out. The specialists were astonished and wondering what happened.

"But I thought they were good now! I don't understand this, it's terribly illogical!" Timmy exclaimed, trying to make sense of it all.

"Ha!" Duman laughed triumphantly, startling his escorts. "Isn't it obvious yet? We betrayed you pathetic do-gooders, and may I say you are extremely gullible. And by the way Nabu," Duman said. "Thanks for curing me, expertly done!" He laughed once again and then flew off to join his fellow wizards, leaving the angered specialists in his dust.

"Welcome back, Duman. We were worried about you, you almost missed our victory! Do you feel better?" Anagan asked, he was always like a big brother to Duman.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, and I am feeling much better, thanks for your concern," Duman replied.

"Now, tell me. Was it embarrassing being saved by a little brat of a magician?" Gantlos spat the last word out like it was poison.

"Not at all, better being saved by a brat then killed by a sickness," He replied to the older wizard. "Besides, he may have lame attacks, but he has powerful healing."

"Unlikely, but whatever. Now come on, gentlemen. Let's go pay a visit to our favorite earth fairy," Ogron said with a slight cackle as he began to fly. The others joined him but they were stopped by the Winx.

"Not a chance, you creeps!" Stella yelled. "We won't let you anywhere near her!"

"That's right, if you want Roxy, you have to go through us," Bloom said. Ogron thought for a minute and then finally spoke up.

"So I guess you don't care about all of the fairies? Cruel, not even thinking about you own race, I'm surprised at you girls," he said in mock disappointment.

"What are you talking about," Flora was obviously angry and her voice showed it. Instead of being calm and reassuring, it was low, growly and seethed with venom. The other wizards caught on to what Ogron was thinking and decided to chime in.

"Well, the way we see it," Duman began. "You have two choices."

"You either fight us, or save the poor little fairies," Gantlos said with false pity.

"Choose wisely," Anagan said. "We don't care what you do, but I'm sure they care," gesturing towards the panicked fairies. The Winx ran off to help them, leaving the cackling wizards able to get to Roxy.

"The last earth fairy," Ogron said to Roxy, who was trying to help Morgana feel better. "This all started with you, and now it will end with you." She was startled and began backing up. She had no idea what to do. Even in their weakened state, they were much more powerful than her.

"Wrong, Ogron," Nabu's voice was calm but loud as he descended upon the Wizards. "It ends with you." The specialists all ran up behind him and readied their weapons.

"I'm afraid not," Ogron said. "How will you end us if you can't find us?" With a smirk, the members of the Black Circle disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

**Nothing special here, just setting the scene.**


	2. Strange Happenings

**The end of this chapter is where the interesting stuff happens, sort of. Congrats if you even thought about coming to this chapter! **

* * *

With that, their shared flashback ended and they remembered where they were and what they were doing. They heard that the magician Nabu closed the portal to oblivion, suffering great pain. However, much to their dismay, he was healed by Bloom. The Winx, Roxy, the Specialists and every fairy in the Royal Guard (including Nebula and Morgna) went to the Omega Dimension, hungry for sweet revenge against the sorcerers that betrayed them all.

"Oh, just wait until I get my hands on them, I will rip them to shreds!" Aisha growled. "They led us on, made us think they were good, we suffered for them, and they repay us by trying to condemn us all to a horrible fate and hurting Nabu! They are so dead…"

"Calm down, child." Nebula was equally appalled, but she knew losing their heads wouldn't help. "We will get our vengeance soon enough, I assure you."

"Yes, vengeance," every earth fairy, including Roxy, said at once. They were infuriated. Little did everyone know, they would get what they wanted sooner than they expected. The escapees were just a short way up the path, jumping over a gorge. Gantlos busted a hole through the wall where the path stopped.

"There we—oh, no…" What Gantlos found was a circular room with walls as thick as Earth's crust, and no way out. They were quite literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. They could either go back and try to fight, or hide and ambush their pursuers. They all ducked behind the ice pillars when they heard the small but mighty voice of a fairy.

"They went through here," a guard fairy told the group. "They have no way out besides this hole. We will get them, I know it," she said with an evil giggle and a demonic look in her eyes.

"Excellent work, Marci. Jess and Abigail, watch they exit so they don't get out.

"Yes, Nebula!"

"The rest of us, start looking. Alert the group if the traitors are located." Nebula sounded official and ticked. No one, not even the Winx, dared to oppose her.

"Right," and with that, they all fanned out. They looked high and low, but no one had the foggiest idea where they were.

"No sign of them, they aren't here," Tecna said, ready to give up. This was their only lead.

"Not necessarily," Musa stated. "Ok, everyone be quiet, I'll be able to hear them if they are here." An eerie hush fell over the crowd. They all held their breath, waiting for Musa's expertly tuned ear to pick up where their prey might be. She concentrated hard, harder than she did in school (which wasn't saying much), and her labor paid off. Within a few seconds she found them, and she snapped her head to her right, the farthest point away from the door. "Over there! Behind the pillars!" She was fuming and raced over alongside her allies. The wizards flew out from their hiding places, determined not to become minced meat at the hands of (in their words) insect people.

"You fairies think you're so smart, don't you?" Duman said. "Prove it. Try, just try to beat us!" The other wizards were more than prepared for their hot-headed friend to get them into a fight, and they readied their magic. They all emitted a blackish-purple glow as they split up, Ogron fighting the Winx, Gantlos fighting the Specialists, and Duman and Anagan tag-teaming the earth fairies and Roxy. As the specialists charged Gantlos, he slammed his hands together, sending the stunned boys into the wall at the other end of the room. He then joined Anagan and Duman, believing that Ogron was more than a match for the Winx. Anagan confused them and got them closer together by running around them in circles at light speed. Where he was running caught fire from the friction, and he flew back up to his friends. With a convergence, they chained the earth fairies and the specialists to the cave walls. At last, they joined Ogron to make the fight end faster. Flora got worried about her fallen allies, and she went over to check on them. This was a big mistake in one sense, and the best thing she could have done in another.

"Hey, are you all ok?" There was sorrow and worry in her eyes. The wizards saw that she was distracted, and took this opportunity to take her out.

"Yeah, we're all fine, a little scratched up, but—uh-oh, Flora, look out!" Helia saw the wizards and warned Flora.

"Helia, what's wrong?" She said, confused and turning around. The sight she saw terrified her, the wizards charging at her as fast as they could with the Winx trying to catch them. She didn't have time to think. Summoning every ounce of magic she had, more than they had ever seen her use, she roared the name of her final attack. "Return… Too… NATURE!" All of her stored up magic shot out of her hands, on a direct path towards her attackers. She just wanted to destroy them, but the nature (no pun intended :P) of her attack did something no one ever would have guessed. The wizards knew what was happening, even though she didn't, and they got even paler then usual. They tried to back up, but her spell was too fast. It caught them, and they all screamed in agony as they were enveloped in white glitter. The impact broke all the chains, and everyone stared in amazement at the scene before them. As the bodies of the wizards decended and gently lay on the cave floor, the smoke cleared and all who saw were shocked out of their minds. They didn't believe their eyes.

"No," Morgana said, her eyes wide with fear and astonishment. "It… it can't be! It's impossible!" She was referring to two things. 1) They could all sense the magic of the men, but it was not dark. It was entirely light. Even they couldn't change their magic trails and no nature spell could do it either. And 2) instead of the bodies and faces of the wizards they all loathed, laying before them, no older than the Winx themselves, were the bodies of four teenage boys.

* * *

**Please review! It's my first story… have mercy… lol I will update soon. Have a good rest of your day!**


	3. Look to the Past

**Hope you like it so far! In this chapter, our heroes start to figure out the past of the Wizards of the Black Circle. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone stared at the unconscious teenagers in front of them. No one spoke; their jaws were on the floor. Frankly, no one knew just what to say. The wizards didn't look like themselves anymore, and they all wondered if they WERE themselves. The minds of the fairies and the specialists were swimming with questions. Had Flora's magic put a spell on them? Would it wear off sooner or later? Would they remember their animosity of them all when they woke up? The silence continued for what felt like eternity, until Roxy decided to sound off.

"What just happened?" She said cautiously. "They were evil, and…" Her voice trailed off. She looked at Duman, or, who she thought was Duman. He looked so sweet and innocent, nothing like himself. She didn't know why, but she was very worried about him.

_It's because he's an animal, Roxy._ Bloom understood her thoughts, and they communicated through their minds.

_I don't get it. I'm worried because he's an animal? That doesn't make sense._

_It doesn't seem like it, but it does make sense. You are the fairy of animals; you will always be concerned about them, even if you hate them. That's all it is, nothing to worry about. _Bloom explained what was going on, but Roxy was skeptical. She had never cared before, why now?

_I guess you're right. No worries. _She still wondered what was going on.

"Is it really them?" Roxy said. Tecna was already out of her daze, she wasn't startled for long. After all, it is completely illogical to be uneasy about something like this, especially if it's fake.

"Let's see," she said nonchalantly as she pulled out her PBA. There was no doubt in her mind that this was one of their tricks. The bug-like machine scanned their bodies and came back to its little computer. It started glowing, and Tecna looked at it with a skeptical face. Soon, her expression turned from doubt to bewilderment and she visibly paled. "They never wanted to do it…" she said in a weak voice.

"What are you talking about, Tec?" Timmy was intrigued by her show of emotion, even though it was surprise. "Never wanted to do what?"

"Take the earth fairies magic, fight us, be evil, nothing!" Her voice was stronger now. "It was a Spell that made them like this. Flora's magic broke it," she said.

"So, we've been fighting the wrong people?" Stella immediately felt guilty. "Oh, I wonder if they know how much we hated them, poor boys!"

"What else is it telling you, Tecna?" Musa asked, almost not wanting to know, but curious at the same time. She looked at her computer again.

"It says that they're brothers, Ogron is the oldest, then Gantlos, then Anagan, then Duman. They're only our age, and they went missing five years ago," Everyone turned away from Tecna and towards the wizards. They all had sort of the same style, but it was a little different for each of them. Ogron had a white t-shirt with a skull in the bottom corner, blue skinny jeans, a chain on his pocket, and no more goatee. Gantlos had an OBEY flat-bill baseball hat, a white t-shirt with praying hands holding a rosary and black skinny jeans. Anagan had a black t-shirt with the grim reaper on it, a frayed jean vest, black skinny jeans and no more goatee. Duman had a black t-shirt with a plain front and white angel wings on the back, black skinny jeans and his signature chain earring. They're quadruplets, and they dressed with a few of the same aspects. They all had fingerless black leather gloves, their jeans had frayed holes and they had the same Lucky Thirteen Osirises. Instead of being so pale they would blend in with the white house, Ogron, Gantlos and Duman had skin the color of Hawaiian sand. Anagan's skin was the same color. They all had their same hair color, but it was shorter. It looks like the hair of many popular manga boys (I have no way to describe it). It went down into their eyes, casting a mysterious atmosphere around them, even when they were asleep.

"Well, that explains why they were always so concerned about each other…" Aisha said. "Nothing makes a more convincing band of brothers than actual brothers."

"They look so peaceful," said Bloom.

"Not to mention sleepy, why aren't they awake?" Stella asked, growing impatient.

"Because they just broke a major spell," Bloom answered. "It's hard being turned evil, I speak from experience."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't really want revenge anymore," Nebula explained. "It obviously wasn't their fault, and they're just kids."

"Agreed," no one wanted to keep hunting them, and they all decided to bury the hatchet. Tecna was still fiddling with her computer. She wanted to know how this all happened, and was looking for clues.

"Hey, look. I found a family portrait," She had gotten side tracked, and projected the picture for everyone to see. The four teens were decked out in full tuxedos, obviously faking their perfect children smiles. "They look miserable."

"Are those their parents?" Musa pointed to a dark-skinned man in a suit and a tan woman in a silky blue dress.

"Probably, no one would really take such an elaborate picture with total strangers," Aisha guessed.

"True," Musa admitted.

"Yup, it has their names, too. Zanuck and Soroya Masterson. Hmm," Tecna informed them.

"The poor folks, they must miss these lads terribly," Morgana sympathized with the parents, she missed her daughter. Even though she still lives, she doesn't know her own mother. At that moment, Morgana decided she would tell her daughter, when the time was right.

"I'm still clueless on what happened," one of the earth fairies spoke up. "How did they get like this? I know it was a spell, but who would do it?"

"We could use our tracix wings, they should show us exactly how it started," Flora stated.

"Good idea, Winx, TRACIX!" Bloom yelled, and the girls transformed. Their wings went from their normal butterfly-like shapes to being very geometric. They all concentrated their magic, and the whole room became another place, another time, five years in the past. They all watched with curiosity and anticipation, waiting to see who the real adversary was.

* * *

**In the next chapter, we see the last time the brothers left their home. **


	4. The Ominous Noise

**This is all a flashback, it will continue next chapter.**

_Four boys walked out the door of their three story house, en route to school. They made their way through manicured hedges and down the cobblestone path through the woods and off their property. Three of them seemed perfectly content; they never grew tired of the scenery, and it banished any displeasure of going to school. The youngest, however, was woken up too early for his taste. He sulked along, dragging his feet behind his brothers._

"_Why did Mom and Dad wake us up so early?" he whined. Normally, he would be running around, taking on the shape of a small dog or something. Not today, he was mad._

"_Because, we're late to school too much and Mrs. Simmons is always mad at us," Ogron explained, trying to help his little brother understand their parents' wishes. "Besides, we can still look around out here."_

"_I'd rather be in bed," he grumbled. He thought he heard a noise, like a snapping branch, but he shrugged it off, thinking his tired imagination was playing tricks on him. _

"_Well, think of it this way, Teach won't yell at us," Anagan said. He heard the noise too, but didn't pay attention. There were a lot of noises in the old woods._

"_And, we might actually get seats in class," Gantlos piped up. He was oblivious to the noise, being more interested in a black and blue butterfly. The noise happened again, louder, and now Gantlos and Ogron heard it too. "Wait, did you guys hear that?"_

"_Probably just an animal, or something," Ogron said, dismissing it as forest sounds. Then, they heard growling, deep and guttural._

"_Just a bear?" Gantlos said. _

"_Maybe, but I doubt it," Anagan said, pondering the origins of the noise. "Where is it coming from? Maybe we could check it out."_

"_The east woods," It took no time at all for Duman to pinpoint where the noise was. "I don't know what made it, though."_

"_Let's find out," Anagan said, his blood-red eyes lit up with the thought of getting to fight before school._

"_Sounds like fun," Duman transformed into a white wolf and took off, Anagan and Gantlos right behind him. Ogron was used to his brothers running off to investigate, they were so curious. He just casually strolled behind them as they sprinted out of sight. _

**What could the noise be 0.o? Keep reading to find out… **


	5. Curiosity Caught the Conjurers

**I said it would continue…**

* * *

_Duman, Anagan and Gantlos tore through the meadow, sights set on the east woods and the source of the noises. _

"_I wonder what it is," Duman said, his animalistic side desiring to know what beast dared to step foot in his territory. "I hope it tastes good," he didn't have breakfast and was craving fresh meat._

"_Let us see it before you eat it, blockhead!" Gantlos said._

"_All right, All right. Chill, guys, we're here," Anagan didn't want them scaring off the… whatever it was. They all stopped right at the edge of the woods, the darkest and scariest part of their estate. Whatever was in there had guts, that's for sure._

"_You guys ready?" Duman licked his fangs in hope of getting a meal._

"_So ready," Anagan and Gantlos replied in unison. They walked into the woods, keeping their eyes peeled for the animal. Duman trotted ahead, happy to delay going to school. He found a small clearing not far ahead of the others._

"_Hey, I think this is it," Duman could still hear the growling, loud and clear. The others, however, couldn't hear a thing._

"_Where'd it go?" Gantlos started to look around. _

"_You can't hear it?" Duman forgot that no one could hear as well as him. _

"_We don't have animal senses, Duman," Anagan said._

"_Oh, yeah." _

"_Hey, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea," The silence of the woods troubled Gantlos, it wasn't natural. _

"_I don't know, but maybe we sh—"Anagan was cut off by a pair of hands that reached out and grabbed him._

"_What the—"Another pair snagged Gantlos, and the two wizards were pulled to the edge of the clearing. Duman put his ears back, bared his teeth and started to back up, growling ferociously. He was scared, the things that got his brothers were repulsive, and there were more of them. They were no less than ten feet tall and so skinny you could see their bones. They walked bent over and with each step they bobbed up and down. Their heads were huge and had extremely long pointed ears that leaned off to the side. Their skin was a dark pink, wrinkly and covered in welts. Their mouths stretched across their faces and were lined with black, razor-sharp teeth. Their eyes glowed green and had small black pupils. They spoke not a word, but made small growling noises over and over again. Duman started whimpering as they got closer, then one grabbed him from behind. He let out a blood-curdling howl of fright, and the monster clamped his mouth shut, like they did to the others._

_Ogron was still patiently making his way toward the woods when he heard the howl. He recognized it immediatly, and took off in a flash. He had never run so fast in his life. He was worried sick about his brothers and started to frantically call their names._

"_Gantlos! Anagan! Duman! Can you hear me?!" no one responded, and he began to fear the worst. He kept his pace until he got to the edge of the woods. He needed to go slower here or he would fall headlong into the ground. Clumsily, he made his way towards the clearing to the sight of his brothers being restrained and muzzled by the most abominable creatures he had ever seen. Anagan managed to get the monsters hand off of his mouth long enough to warn Ogron._

"_Look out, behind you!" they all thrashed frantically, trying to escape. When Ogron turned around, he was picked up by a beast. Now it was his turn to struggle, and he twisted in the grip of his jailer, desperately trying to get out._

"_Let me go, let me go!" the monster just laughed at the helpless boy he held in the air. They had completed most of their task. All they had to do was knock them out, and they had their own means of doing this. Anyone who inhales the monsters breath is rendered unconscious, and that is what the monster did to Ogron. He breathed right in his face, and he fainted. To the horror of his brothers, he lay limp in the hands of the barbarian._

"_No, Ogron!" Gantlos bellowed, hoping he would wake up. He didn't even stir, and the other monsters followed their leader's example. Next, Gantlos and Anagan fell at the hands of the mutants. Duman was the last to go; the poison took longer to affect him. It started with seeing black speckles, and then he was dizzy and could no longer stay in his wolf form. He held out as long as he could, but it was no use. He was tired, his eyes were closing and he wondered if he would ever open them again. The last thing he saw was the seemingly lifeless bodies of his brothers, whom he loved more than the world, being dragged towards the woods and the sealing of their fate. He couldn't help them, he couldn't even help himself. He let one tear fall, and his world slowly faded to black._

* * *

**If you are having a hard time imagining the monsters, look up "Scooby doo spooky island monsters", they are what I was trying to describe. **


	6. Their Numbered Days

**This should be the last tracix view chapter.**

_When the wizards woke up, they were in a dark room, chained to the wall. It seemed to be underground; the walls were made of rock. _

"_Hey, you guys ok?" Duman was wide awake while the others were still groggy. _

"_Yeah, I think so," Ogron said. "What just happened?"_

"_No clue," Duman said._

"_Was that a dream or something?" Anagan was hoping he was right._

"_That would be awesome. Sorry bro, this is as real as it gets," Duman broke the news to them. _

"_Is there any way we could get out?" Gantlos said as he looked around the room._

"_Ha! You wish." A woman's voice snapped at them, she sounded Russian. She was in the shadows of a cave leading out of the room. As she stepped into the light, they could see her face. She had dirty-blonde hair that was wavy and went to the bottom of her ribcage, porcelain like skin, perfect bone structure, bright red lips and red eyes. She wore a black leather jacket, blue ultra-skinny jeans and above the knee black leather stiletto boots. When she turned her face, they could see a tattoo with many spiraling arms connected to her right eye. She was pretty, no doubt about that. Some would say she was perfect, or at least very close. The boys would have been awestruck, but perfection can be boring without imperfection to make someone unique. "The only way you're getting out is in a body bag," the mystery woman sashayed towards them. "Or, under my terms. You see, I know all about you boys and you're… exceptional gift." Duman growled. He was growing impatient with the foreign china doll and her vague speech. "Ah, yes. Duman, the youngest brother. You can transform, am I right?" He growled even louder. Who was this chick, anyway? She walked towards him, grabbed his bottom jaw and pulled it up towards her face. The others watched with confusion. "It's not very nice to growl at your host, child." Her voice was firm but he didn't care. He started to show his teeth, hoping she would get out of his face. "My, what sharp fangs you have!" She said, running her fingers along his canines. "Good for biting people?" She taunted him, with bad consequences. He snapped down on her finger, causing her to scream in pain and yank her hand away. "Ouch! You are one disrespectful beast, you know that?" Duman glared at her, his teeth stained red._

"_You're extremely annoying, but I will say one thing." Duman said._

"_What is that?"_

"_You're blood tastes good," he let out a demonic snicker, she looked scared of him. "Why are we here? What do you want?" _

"_I want your assistance on a project of mine," She smiled her devious little smile. "If you help, you get to leave. If not, I'm sure you will wish you had complied."_

"_Who are you, anyway?" Gantlos was bored. _

"_My name is Kira. I am the witch of omens, the most powerful witch in the universe," she giggled. They should be scared of her. "I want you to do what I say. It can be the easy way, or the hard way."_

"_Whatever, Suka. We won't do anything for you," Anagan knew she would get mad; she seems like a hot head._

"_I am not a suka! How dare you brats call me that!" Suka is a Russian insult. "Are you even curious as to what I want you to do?"_

"_Hardly. We just want out of your little cave," Ogron said._

"_You will get out if you do as I say. Now, I know you boys have a special power. You can take away the magic of any fairy, but you only use it for dark fairies, correct?" They were starting to get suspicious. Whatever she wanted, it couldn't be good. _

"_What of it?" Duman snarled. She completely disregarded him._

"_Here is what I see. You use your magic to take away the power of every earth fairy. When you are done, you give it to me and you get to go on with your lives. Plain and simple."_

"_You know, you got some real nerve asking us that," Gantlos couldn't fathom what made her think they would help her._

"_I'm an ambitious person, that's no crime. So what'll it be? Are you going to help willingly," she smirked. "Or will I have to use more… persuasive techniques?" Her captives looked at each other, then back to her._

"_Hell, no," Ogron spat. There was no way they would do anything so stupid. "You do realize that we weren't born yesterday, right? If we gave you all of the earth fairies magic, we couldn't possibly go on with our lives. The world would fall into unrest, everything would be horrible."_

"_Fine. I will still get what I want though, don't think I won't."_

"_How do you figure that?" Anagan said._

"_If I can't convince you to do what I want, I'll make you. I have a spell that will turn you evil, you'll lose sight of all that is good and you will obey me without question. You will belong to me." She laughed her sadistic laugh, they looked terrified. _

"_You're bluffing… you have to be bluffing!" Duman didn't want to leave his life behind. His friends, his parents, even the teachers were better than this nutcase. _

"_Didn't I say that if you chose not to comply you would regret it?" She summoned a black and purple ball of energy. "Since you didn't agree, when you take the magic of the last earth fariy, not only will I get all of their magic, I will get yours too and you will die for opposing me."She lowered it towards them, despite their efforts to get away. They felt a fierce gale that started whipping their clothes and hair around._

"_It doesn't matter what you do! Someone will stop you!" Anagan's eyes looked like flames as the wind started to pick them up. _

"_I doubt it; you will destroy anyone who tries because as of now, you have no choice!" The orb split into four parts and hovered towards them and their panicked faces. "Say goodbye, boys! You're mine!" Her expression was that of someone who escaped from an insane asylum, and her laugh was, too. Her eyes were glowing purple and it looked like smoke coming off. The orbs entered their bodies and they started screaming, it felt like they were being stabbed over and over again. They were enveloped in black smoke and their cries of agony ceased. When the smoke cleared, four grown men stood where their younger (And less evil) selves did. "So, you know you're mission. Go, and get me my magic."The one with the scarlet hair stepped forward and bowed._

"_We will not disappoint you," He stood up and they all started cackling as they took off._


	7. Back to School

**I said it would end.**

* * *

"Well, that explains a lot, now we know what happened," Stella was satisfied, but Roxy was worried.

"If they took my power, they would have died? That's awful!" She couldn't shake that what if feeling.

"Don't worry, it won't happen now, they changed back," Bloom knew that Roxy wouldn't believe her, but it was worth a shot and she truly believed it.

"I guess."

"Shouldn't we be doing something to help them, they're still out of it," Aisha said.

"We could take them to Alfea. We would be able to keep an eye on them, get back to school and Nurse Ofelia could help them feel better," Flora suggested.

"Good idea, Flo. There's just one problem with your plan," Musa said.

"What's that?"

"We have to go back to school." Everyone laughed at Musa's only problem. "But other than that, I think it's perfect."

"Alright, we know what we're doing. Now all we have to do is inform Headmistress Faragonda. Do you think she will let us go through with bringing them there?" Stella wondered.

"Hello, Mrs. Faragonda?" Tecna was already on it, and she projected the video chat.

"Ah, hello girls. How are you all doing?" Mrs. Faragonda was delighted to hear from her favorite students.

"We're fine, but we have some news and a question," Bloom began.

"I'm listening," She was curious.

"Well, we learned something about the Wizards that completely changes our situation," Flora said.

"What did you learn? A weakness of theirs?"

"Well, no." Musa explained. "It turns out that they were never evil, a spell was put on them by some witch."

"Very intriguing, how did you find this out?" she couldn't hide how impressed she was.

"I hit them with an attack I had never used on them, and they just changed back right before our eyes," Flora said.

"Good job, I would like to hear more about how this happened some time. What was your question?"

"They're unconscious, and they seem like they're in pain. Can we bring them to Alfea to make sure they get better?"

"That is an excellent idea, Ofelia will take care of them and you could tell me more about this witch who put a spell on them," she said. "And are those earth fairies I see in the background?"

"Yes, this is Queen Morgana," Aisha gestured towards each person accordingly. "Nebula and the royal fairy guards."

"Morgana, it has been so long since I last saw you!"

"Hello, Faragonda! I have missed you greatly," they knew each other from attending Alfea together.

"It's good to see that you have your magic back."

"It's good to have it, I should come over when the Winx do, and we can catch up."

"Not today, you should all work to get magic back on Earth, it certainly needs it."

"I suppose you're right. Well, it was good talking to you; we must meet up some time."

"Of course. Girls, I will prepare the extra room in your dormitory for the wizards, bring them here anytime."

"Yes, Mrs. Faragonda, see you soon," the girls said as Tecna closed the chat.

"So I guess this is goodbye," Roxy said to her fellow earth fairies. "I hope I see you all again."

"Of course you will, Earth is your home. You will come back at some point," Roxy didn't know the exact reason why Morgana said that, but she would learn soon. Roxy hugged her and Nebula.

"I guess we should carry them?" Sky asked.

"That would be much appreciated," Bloom said. "Thank you." Sky picked up Ogron, Riven picked up Gantlos, Helia picked up Anagan and Brandon picked up Duman.

"No problem." Sky said. Everyone said goodbye, and the Winx activated their zoomix wings. The Specialists, Roxy and The Winx all disappeared out of sight.

* * *

"We're back," Bloom said, relieved to be done fighting the wizards and back at Alfea. "It's good to see this place."

"Let's go find Mrs. Faragonda," Musa said. They walked out of Bloom and Flora's room and into the main entryway. Faragonda and the nurse were standing near the unoccupied bedroom.

"Hello, girls. Welcome back, and welcome to Alfea, Roxy."

"Thank you, I hope I will be able to enroll here soon. From what the girls have told me, it will be so much fun."

"I'm sure it will be, and we'll be happy to have you," she said.

"Where are the wizards?" Ofelia said. The Winx stepped aside, revealing their boyfriends carrying the injured boys.

"Oh my, they certainly look different, and their magic is light now, very interesting," Faragonda said.

"Come right in here and set them on the beds," Ofelia said, wanting to make sure they got better. The guys set them down.

"Now, tell us everything you know." The girls explained how it happened, part of what Tecna learned from her PBA, they even showed a recording of what their tracix wings showed them.

"And how old are they?" Mrs. Faragonda asked.

"Only our age. They went missing five years ago," Aisha said.

"Oh, my, the poor things," She looked at them, they were groaning slightly, obviously in pain. "Do you think you can help them?" she looked at the nurse.

"Of course, but they might not wake up right away, it could take a few days," she warned.

"Just so long as they're comfortable."

"We know who their parents are, too, if that matters," Roxy said.

"Of course it does, I'm sure they miss them. What are their names?"

"Zanuck and Soroya Masterson, they live on Earth. The first day they went missing, they were walking the woods. They didn't think anything was wrong, but then they saw their backpacks and evidence of a struggle. The guys never came home that day," Stella said, her voice full of pity.

"How horrible, they should probably be notified," Faragonda thought about the witch's name. "Kira, the witch of omens. Hmm, that sounds familiar. I think I will go to the library and read up on our little friend, she is likely to try to take them again. When I find something, I will tell you girls. See you soon," she said. "Oh, and boys, Saladin wants you back at Red Fountain as soon as possible." With that, she started towards the library.

"Saladin? Red Fountain? What's that?" Roxy was so confused about this place.

"Red Fountain is the school for Heroics and Bravery, and Saladin is the headmaster," Bloom said.

"Oh."

"Well, I guess we'll see you later, guys," The girls all kissed their boyfriends goodbye, and Nabu opened a portal to the school. Ofelia had used a healing spell on the wizards, but it didn't work, so she just used a spell to ease their pain. They calmed down a bit after that.

"I think that's all I can do; they will just have to wake up on their own. Do you girls think you can take care of them?"

"Yup, count on us," Tecna said.

"Alright, inform me if their condition gets any worse. Goodbye, girls."

"Goodbye Nurse."

"We should get changed." Stella transformed them into their season 5 outfits.

"So, we should probably tell their parents that we 'found' these guys," Tecna air quoted found. "If they know we were fighting them, they probably won't trust us."

"True, and whoever calls them needs to be calm and not just rush into it. It's probably going to be a real shock, even though they'll be happy," Flora had a point. "Aisha, how about you do it?"

"Sure, no problem. Just say when," she said.

"I'll meet them at the gate and bring them to the dorm," Stella wanted to be the first to meet them.

"Good idea, Stella. I'll call them now, what's the number?"

"I got it right here," Tecna said.


	8. Invitation to Dinner

Zanuck and Soroya were walking down the same path their boys did that day they disappeared. They didn't even get to say goodbye. Their friends knew they had never been the same since the incident, and decided to invite the whole group over to one friend's house for a casual dinner. Zanuck had a white polo and baggy jeans, Soroya had her blonde hair in a side ponytail, a pastel pink tank top with loose ruffles on the neckline and one down the middle, a black blazer, white capris and black stilettos. They strolled in silent solemnity, until Zanuck spoke up.

"It's been almost five years," he said as he stared at the ground, not meeting his wife's gaze. "Just a few weeks…"

"I know, let's just try to have a good time, Emily is trying to cheer us up," she looked at the ground, too. As they walked up the steps to their friend's house, they took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A woman with brown hair, fair skin and a teal sundress answered it.

"Zanuck, Soroya, darlings! How are you? Come in, come in, everyone's here," she was very peppy, desperately trying to raise her friends' spirits.

"Hello, Emily, we're very well, and you?" the two friends hugged.

"I'm fine, let's go say hello to the others." They walked through the foyer and into the living room. "Look who came, everyone!" Zanuck walked over to where the men stood. They all shook hands and greeted him with smiles. The ladies came to Soroya.

"Soroya! It's good to see you after so long," her tone turned from jubilant to concern. "How are you doing, dear?" She was, of course, referring to the incident.

"I'm fine, thank you," she was a bit snappy, and her friend got the hint. She went on hugging and greeting and mingling with her friends until Emily cut through the chatter.

"Alright, everyone. Dinner is served!" the guests made their way to the dining room table and took their seats. Emily passed out plates and glasses while her husband poured champagne. Everyone was served a steak and various sides, everyone seemed happy, but Zanuck and Soroya were still down. Then, Zanuck's phone rang. Everyone got quiet so their friend could hear.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this the residence of Zanuck and Soroya Masterson?" The person on the other end was a girl.

"Yes, who is calling?"

"My name is Aisha, I would like to speak with you and you wife." She was very calm. Not sad, but not happy.

"Alright," he looked at his wife. "We're both here." She raised an eyebrow at him, and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I heard about how your sons disappeared a few years ago," she still sounded cautious and he began to get worried. His face said it all, and everyone looked at him with concern. He gestured for his wife to come closer to him.

"Yes, that is true. Do you have bad news?" Soroya knew what the caller was talking about, and everyone else did, too. They all looked at the couple, pitying their situation. Soroya went over and sat next to Zanuck. He held her hand; they were prepared for the worst. They lost their hope, after waiting for so long. They expected to hear about the mutilated bodies of their children.

"Not at all, actually. I know this will sound impossible," Zanuck's eyes widened, and he looked at Soroya hopefully. "But we found them, they are perfectly fine, just a little tired." Silence followed for a few seconds.

"I-I, I need a minute," he stuttered.

"Take your time," the girl said understandingly. He put the phone down and turned to his wife, holding her shoulders and looking in her eyes.

"They found them!" Soroya's eyes widened, and everyone smiled. They were happy for their friends; they would soon have their lives back.

"You mean," she said, and she covered her mouth. Tears of joy filled her eyes; she smiled her first real smile in years. They hugged; she wiped her eyes and steadied her voice. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Soroya, I take it?" a girl answered, she seemed happy.

"Yes, you found them? You really found them?" she was so happy, she had to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Yes, we did. How about you put me on speaker so I can talk to both of you?" she fiddled with the phone.

"Ok, we can both hear you now. Where are they, when can we see them?" they both listened intently.

"Anytime, we're at the Alfea College for Fairies. It's a big place, so just wait at the front gate. A girl with long blonde hair named Stella will come up to you, don't come to her. She will take you to where they are."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" She was ecstatic.

"No problem," the girl giggled at her eagerness. "We'll see you soon."

"Goodbye!" they both hung up. Soroya looked at her friends.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go."

"No worries," one friend said. "We know what this means to you."

"Thank you," Soroya said, grabbing Zanuck's hand.

"Good luck, sweetie." Emily hugged her.

"Good bye everyone!" Soroya teleported her and Zanuck to Alfea.


	9. Family Reunion

"Alright, Stella. Go find them, they're really excited," Aisha said. "I love making people happy."

"Me, too. See you girls soon!"

"But don't tell them anything, we should do it together, they might understand better that way," Bloom said.

"No worries," with that, Stella skipped out of the room.

* * *

Zanuck and Soroya appeared at the gate, just as they were instructed. Many fairies were outside, and some of them looked at the two anxious people, but they disregarded it. The parents waited for what felt like an hour, looking for a girl with blonde hair coming towards them.

"Where is this girl we're supposed to meet, I'm getting worried," Soroya said.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she'll show up soon," He was more trying to convince himself, not his wife.

"Look, could that be her?" Soroya pointed to a girl coming out of the front door of the school. She looked around and started walking towards the front gate. She had long blonde hair.

"I think it is," they watched her walk towards them, and they could start to see her better. She had an orange and purple ruffled dress, purple knee high boots and a purple headband with a star on it. As she got even closer, she started to smile.

"Definitely."

"Zanuck and Soroya, I presume?" she said, still smiling.

"Yes," Soroya said. The girl's eyes lit up.

"Oh, good, I found you. Hi, my name's Stella, you talked to my friend on the phone," she said.

"We did, where are our boys, when can we see them?" They were both eager. She giggled.

"Right this way," Stella said, gesturing towards the door. They walked along through the swarms of students, and one started running towards them.

"Uh- oh," Stella said under her breath.

"Trouble?" Zanuck asked.

"Well, none of the girls know that there are boys here, so play along," she whispered.

"OK?"

"Hi, Stella!" The girl said. "I didn't know you guys were back! How'd it go on Earth?"

"Hey, Clarice. It went great; everything is going way better there." Zanuck and Soroya looked at each other. This girl was on Earth?

"That's good," She looked at the two people behind her friend. "Who're they?"

"Kimmy's parents, they came to see her since she's homesick," Stella hoped they would play along. "Zanuck, Soroya, this is Clarice. Clarice, this is Zanuck and Soroya."

"Hi there," the young fairy said.

"How do you do," Zanuck said.

"I'm good, I hope you help Kimmy feel better," the girl ran off to join her friends. Zanuck and Soroya turned to Stella, wondering why she was on earth.

"So, you were on Earth recently?" Soroya said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, we all went," Stella started to get nervous. She didn't want to spill anything and they were suspicious. Stella resumed walking and they followed at her sides.

"Why were you there? Project? Mission?" She was determined to find out.

"Yeah, you could say that," Stella sped up. Why did she offer to do this?

"Well, what was it?" Soroya said firmly. Why was she so angry? It wasn't like her. Maybe it was because this girl and her friends went to Earth right before they found her sons; maybe they found them while on Earth. If so, why hadn't they gone to a hospital? They came all the way to Magix when they could have gotten much faster treatment? Why? "Did you find them on Earth? Did you?" Stella started jogging through the halls.

"Um, sort of?" Soroya ran in front of her and pinned her on a wall.

"What is sort of supposed to mean?" She yelled in the scared teenagers face. Zanuck pulled her off and held her close, so she wouldn't kill the girl.

"Soroya, calm down," he said. "This won't help."

"Ok, listen," Stella said. _This woman is crazy, _she thought. She held her hands out in front of her. "My friends said not to say anything because it's way more complicated then it seems and I might say the wrong thing, but when we get to the room the guys are staying in, we'll explain everything. Just don't act like this happened, they would never trust me again!" The girl's eyes were pleading and Soroya softened up a bit.

"Alright, I can wait," she said. This was all very confusing, almost surreal. They walked the rest of the way in stony silence, until they got to the door. Stella stood there holding the handle.

"This is it. They're right back here, in one of the rooms. The rest are where we stay," Stella said. "Are you ready?" Seeing them tear up.

"Of course, let's go," Soroya said. Zanuck stayed quiet. Stella opened the door and they were greeted by a large entryway. There were four more doors, and one had lights and talking coming from it.

"That one," Stella said. "The girls and the guys are back there." More silence followed her words. A hopeful silence, they held their breath. "Enough stalling," Stella was talking to herself. She walked towards the door and gestured for the others to do the same. She opened the doors, and the chatter slowly ceased. There were six more girls in the room, all smiling. They stood in front of the beds and the parents couldn't see. "Your sons," Stella said as the girls parted. They saw them on the beds, they were unconscious and in pain. The couple started to cry and the girl with orange hair spoke.

"Come on girls, let's leave them alone for a bit," she said, and the girls started to leave.

"No, stay," Soroya said, and the girls just looked at her. "Thank you, so much!" Her eyes were shining. "My sweet boys!" she and her husband went to them, and she kissed each one of their foreheads. "It's been so long, they look so different."

"How did you find them? What happened?" Stella looked at the girls, and they looked at each other. The one with the honey-blonde hair spoke.

"Well, it's kind of complicated. We should probably start by telling you what happened the day they were caught, Flora said.

"Caught?" Zanuck said.

"I'm afraid so," the one with short pink hair said. "They were taken by a woman who wanted to use their powers to gain control of Earth's magic."

"How did she plan on doing that?"

"They can take away a fairy's magic, and all of Earth relies on that magic." Aisha said.

"Oh, right. So she kidnapped them, and then what happened?"

"She told them her plan, and they thought she was losing her marbles. They flat out refused to do it, but she put a spell on them that would make them want to. They turned into older, evil versions of themselves, and they ripped off every Earth fairies wings, except one," Stella said.

"Who did they miss?"

"Our friend Roxy," Bloom said. The girl with long pink hair waved, looking very shy.

"What would have happened if they did? Would they have come back to us?" Soroya said, kind of wishing they had just taken the girls wings and been done with it.

"No, they would have been killed," Musa said, the parents gasped. "The spell would make them sicker with every fairy they trapped and when they took the last one, they would have died."

"Well, then it's a good thing they didn't," She said, banishing the last thought from her head. She then got suspicious. "Wait, how do you know all of this?" the girls looked reluctant to tell her, but they did anyway.

"Well," Tecna said. "We were fighting them, trying to keep them away from Roxy." Their eyes turned as cold as the arctic. They would dare try to hurt their sons?

"I see," Soroya said. "Why were you doing that?" She began to growl at them. Obviously, Duman got his temper from her. The girls paled, and some backed away.

"Because, they came after me," Bloom said. Zanuck raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet. "They thought I was an Earth fairy, and tried to take my powers, too. However, I am in fact from Domino, and their spell didn't work."

"Ok, assuming this is all true, how did you find out?"

"Us, our boyfriends, and the entire Earth Fairy Royal Guard were chasing them, Flora here hit them with a special attack, and the spell was broken," Stella scoffed and pointed at Flora, she was sassing them because of their attitudes. Why couldn't they be happy that their sons were found? She snapped her fingers. "Just like that."

"I thought you said the Earth Fairies were powerless," Soroya said.

"Yeah, but powers come back, and they weren't dead or anything, just incarcerated," Tecna looked very nonchalant, just typing on her laptop.

"Ok, I think I understand," Soroya said, still skeptical. "You said they became an older version of themselves?"

"Yes. This is how they normally look," Tecna said, projecting a picture of the boys standing. "And this is how they looked under a spell. She projected the portrait that hangs in the Hall of Enchantments.

"Wow, that's, uh, quite different," Soroya gulped. She looked at her sons. "When will they be better? I want to talk to them."

"There is no way to tell how long, but probably not for a few days. I could, however, be wrong," The nurse walked in the room, startling everyone.

"Hello, Nurse Ofelia," the girls, minus Roxy, replied in unison.

"Hello, girls," She looked at Zanuck and Soroya. "So these are the parents, it's nice to meet you. My name is Ofelia; I will be overseeing the care of your boys for as long as they stay here."

"Hello," Zanuck said. Soroya didn't respond, she was still looking at the wizards. A few seconds later, Duman started to sweat and was groaning louder. Zanuck got worried "What's going on?" Tecna looked at her PDA, which monitored their vitals.

"He seems to be having a nightmare, probably about being caught again."

"Man, I wish Piff was here, she could take care of that. Should I go get her?" Aisha said, concerned.

"Who is this Piff, and why would she help?" Zanuck asked.

"She's the pixie of good dreams."

"That makes sense," Duman got even louder, and then he started whining like a scared wolf.

"I'm gonna go get her," Aisha said. She turned towards the door, but Roxy stopped her.

"No need, I got it," She walked towards him.

"What are you doing," Soroya said.

"Don't worry about it," Roxy stood beside his bed and put her hand on his forehead. He seemed to calm down slightly. Then, she emitted a white glow. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Duman. You're just having a bad dream. Nothing's going to happen to you, you're safe, I promise." He calmed down and Roxy started to pet his head. She looked at him with her caring eyes and chuckled a bit. "See? I told you."

"That was amazing," Soroya's eyes were wide. "How did you do that?"

"Well, I'm the fairy of animals, and Duman is part animal, so I can help with that sort of thing," She blushed.

"Amazing," Zanuck was lost in thought. By this time, it was starting to get dark, and they were all tired.

"Well, I think it's time we go to bed. Would you like to stay here until they wake up?" Flora said.

"We would appreciate that, thank you," Soroya said. Stella made a large bed appear, and then changed all of the girls into their pajamas. Roxy looked confused.

"Wait, where will I sleep?"

"Flora and I have an extra bed in our room, if you want to sleep there." Roxy agreed.

"Ok, night Bloom, Aisha, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Roxy, Zanuck and Soroya," Stella rattled off everyone's names.

"Night Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Flora—" Musa started, but was cut off by Bloom.

"I think one big 'goodnight all' will be enough, ok?" She said.

"Goodnight, all." Everyone ducked into their rooms and turned out the lights.


	10. Five in the Morning

Roxy looked around, feeling very confused. _When the heck did I wake up? _It was still dark out, and Bloom and Flora were still sleeping. _I need some fresh air. _She decided to go out onto the balcony. She gingerly stepped out of bed, tip-toed towards the door and opened it just enough to slide through. The whole dorm was quiet, everyone was fast asleep. _Why am I the only one awake? That's weird. Usually I'm the last one who gets up, but I'm not tired at all._ She opened up the doors to the outside and let the cool nighttime breeze wash over her. Then, she rubbed her arms and shivered. She was only wearing a tank top and shorty- shorts. _Dammit, it's freezing out here! Genius that I am, I didn't get a jacket. Of course. _She didn't go in, though, it sort of felt good. She rested her elbows on the rail, her chin on her hands, and closed her eyes. _It's so peaceful out here at night._

_That's a wonderful outfit for a snowy night, Roxy. Do you care about frostbite? No, Sir! _ A voice said. Roxy opened her eyes and whipped her head around, but she couldn't see anyone.

_What? It isn't snowing._

_Oh, yeah? Look up. _She did, and it just started snowing out of nowhere. _Told you, doll face._

_Hey, quit picking on her, smartass, _another voice said. It's almost like they were in her head.

_This can't be happening. It's probably—uh—just the wind. Yeah, that's it,_ she thought. Her mind was just playing tricks on her.

_We aren't the wind, were people, _yet another voice said. Then, she looked to her left and saw four shadowy figures. She backed against the rail, her eyes wide and her heart beating as fast as a jackhammer.

_Who… who are you?! _ She screamed in her mind.

_Shouldn't you know? We're passed out in YOUR dorm, after all, _the last voice said.

_No… It can't be… _

_It can, and it is, _freaky voice number 1 said. Roxy stepped closer.

_So, are you guys, like,_ (gulp) _dead? _They all laughed.

_No, of course not! We're just visiting._

_I don't get it, you haven't woken up yet, but you can talk to me?_

_Yup, _freaky voice number 4 said.

_Listen, Rox. We know you're worried, but you don't have to be, _this time, the owner of voice number 2 stepped closer and put his hand on her cheek and held her face up towards his. _I promise._

_Hey, lover boy, we gotta go, she's waking up._

_Waking up? _Roxy thought, and they faded to nothing. _Wait! Don't go! _She lunged forward and grabbed a handful of air.

"No!" Roxy woke up gasping and holding her heart to keep it from popping out of her chest. Bloom and Flora were awake and sitting at the end of her bed, they looked concerned.

"Hey, you ok?" Bloom said as they moved closer to her.

"Don't worry sweetie, it was just a bad dream," Flora said, rubbing Roxy's shoulder. "It's ok." Roxy looked around.

"What time is it?" she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"It's five in the morning; we're the only ones awake. We woke up because you were talking in your sleep, something about it being cold?"

"I dreamt that I was on the balcony, and the wizards were there, but they were shadowy and stuff. I couldn't tell which was which, but one of them came up to me and was acting all weird. He said not to worry about them. Then another one told him they had to leave because I was waking up, and they just turned into a mist and disappeared. Then, I woke up screaming. What does it mean?" The older girls thought about her story for a few minutes.

"Well, it could mean one of two things," Bloom started. "One, you were afraid they would never wake up."

"Or two, they know how much heartache this whole thing is causing you and came into your dream to tell you they would be fine," Flora said.

"But how is that possible? They can't know I'm stressed, I haven't even talked to them, and they don't know what's going on around them. Do they?"

"Actually, you have talked to one of them, and they may very well see what's happening. Either one could have clued them in on your concern," Bloom had a feeling Roxy didn't buy it.

"Who did I talk to?"

"Duman, when he was having a nightmare. Remember? You used a spell on him and told him he was just dreaming." Roxy thought for a minute.

"Wait, if I only talked to him, how could he have let the others know?"

"If a person has a strong emotional connection with someone, they can communicate with that person no matter what condition they're in," Flora said.

"I think I get it," Roxy said. "But then how could they get into my dream?!"

"If a person is comatose, it sometimes lets them do things like that. It's just more weird magic stuff, it's hard to explain. You'll learn it when you become a full time student," Bloom thought for a minute. "Wait, you said one of them came up to you and was acting all weird. What did you mean by that?"

"Well, he just softly touched my cheek, in a caring way. And his voice sounded really sweet and sensitive, and he called me Rox, not Roxy." Bloom and Flora looked at each other and giggled.

"I think we know what that means." Bloom said.

"What?" Roxy was really curious.

"Well, as they say on my planet, he thinks you're a beautiful flower among simple greenery," Flora said.

"Wait, what?" Roxy was confused out of her mind. "What on Earth does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Hey, are you hungry? I am." Her stomach growled.

"Uh, yeah, can we get breakfast yet?"

"Yup, it opened a few minutes ago, but no one goes down this early," Bloom said.

"Who cares?" Roxy jumped out of bed and started to dress. "I'm starving."

"Ok then," Bloom changed herself and Flora with a snap of her fingers. "Let's be on our way, and don't wake anyone up."

"Kay," Roxy had just finished brushing her hair when her friends were almost out the door. "Hey, wait up!" Down at the cafeteria, no one was there, just like they said. "What do they have?"

"Crepes, pancakes, eggs, a bunch of other stuff," Flora was already helping herself to crepes with fruit salad. Bloom got chocolate chip pancakes, Roxy got eggs and bacon.

"This is really good," Roxy said, taking a sip of her milk.

"Isn't it?" The girls were finished at 5:30, way before anyone else in the school even thought about getting there. "Well, ready to go back?

"Okay," The girls put their plates on the counter to be washed and headed back to the dorm. Still, no one was awake. "Well, what do we do now?" Roxy said.

"We could go find Mrs. F and see if she found anything about our little friend Kira," Bloom said. "We need to watch our backs, I have no doubt she'll come here to take the wizards again."

"Ok." They all headed out, again, towards the headmistress' office. When they knocked, she told them to come in. "Hi, Mrs. F."

"Hello, girls. Come in, sit down, you're up awfully early," she said. "Is something on your minds?"

"We were just wondering if you found anything out about that witch, Kira."

"No, I'm afraid not," she looked like she was brooding over this all night, she had dark circles and her hair was a mess. "I may need to go somewhere else to find it. We just don't have enough information in our library."

"Really? I thought we had the best library in the dimension," Bloom said. "Where could you go that would have more books?"

"To the library on the Mountain of Roc, of course. Our library is famous for its ancient history and spells, this only happened a few years ago."

"The Mountain of Roc? How would that help?" Bloom was confused.

"What's the Mountain of Roc?" Roxy was more confused.

"It's where an ancient library that belongs to Bloom's father is; every event in the entire universe is recorded there, no matter how recent. Our conversation is being recorded as we speak."

"Whoa," her eyes were wide. "How does it do that?"

"Magic can work in strange ways, Roxy," Bloom said.

"Well, I had better be going; I want to find out as much about her as I can, as soon as possible."

"Ok, tell my parents I said hello," Bloom said as they waved and Mrs. Faragonda stepped into a portal. "We should go back, the others may be waking up soon," Bloom said, looking at the clock. "It's six already." They walked back to the room, and a light flicked on as soon as they stepped in. They sat on the couches they keep in the main chamber to wait. It wasn't long before three tired fairies meandered out of their rooms, followed by an energized Tecna.

"What the hell? How are you guys already awake and dressed?" Stella was cranky.

"Cos Roxy had a nightmare and we all woke up," Bloom snickered. "Enjoy your rest?"

"No. Not at all. What was your nightmare about?" Musa was cranky, too.

"Nothing, It was just a stupid dream," Roxy didn't want anyone else to know about it.

"You don't want to tell us, huh? Fine, be that way," OK, they were all cranky. All except Tecna.

"Are they always like this in the morning?" Roxy said.

"Well, usually the role of irritable morning wi-atch is reserved for Stella," Flora said, and Stella glared at her. "But, since we all went to bed late last night, they're all like that."

"Tecna isn't," she was typing, as usual. "What's up with that?"

"Everyone knows that she's part cyborg, duh!" Stella said.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Where I'm from, we always wake up right at six. No sooner, no later."

"See? Cyborg!"

"No, if everyone wakes up at 6:00 and leaves their house at a time that makes it certain they will get to where they need to be at exactly 8:30, things run far more efficiently. Meetings are never held up, no kids get in trouble for being late to school, and everything goes according to schedule."

"Wow, that seems pretty… structured," Roxy said, with lack for a better word. She wanted to ask about the wizards, but she didn't want any possibility of them finding out about her dream. Stella would never let her hear the end of that.

"So how are the wizards doing?" Bloom said. Roxy was surprised, but it didn't show. _You're welcome._

_Thanks,_ of course she knew what she was thinking. Tecna looked at her PDA.

"No change yet, they're still out of it."

"Are there any strange readings?" Bloom said.

"No, they seem to be doing fine."

"Ok, enough about them, I'm starving!" Stella dressed everyone and they all started walking out the door. "You guys coming or what?"

"No, we already ate," Flora said.

"What, you didn't wait for us?" Musa looked angry.

"We got up at 5:00, of course we didn't wait," Bloom said.

"Jerks."

"Actually, it makes sense; skipping breakfast is about the worst thing you can do for your health. If a person doesn't eat within thirty minutes of waking up, their body goes into starvation mode and their metabolism slows down, resulting in weight gain. Therefore, it was right of them to go and eat," Tecna was being completely logical, of course.

"Tecna!" Stella yelled, startling her friends. "Too technical!" Everyone laughed and the four late risers went off to breakfast.

"I wonder why Zanuck and Soroya aren't awake," Flora pondered.

"Why don't we go and see what they're doing," Bloom walked towards their door, knocked three times and waited. When they finally answered, they looked like they had just woken up.

"What do you want?" Soroya was as cold as ever. She glared at the three girls who interrupted her sleep. Roxy practically shrank two feet and hid behind Flora. Bloom stood up straight and confident.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you up?"

"YES."

"Well, we were just wondering why you weren't awake yet. Did you have trouble sleeping?" She refused to be frightened by this woman.

"As a matter of fact, we did. We couldn't go to sleep, we were worried about our sons," she said.

"Of course, may we come in?" Bloom said. _Kill them with kindness, kill them with kindness._ It was hard for her not to scream at Soroya. The Winx had been nothing but nice to her and her husband, yet she kept berating them. What was her deal?

"Sure, why not," she said through gritted teeth. They couple went and sat on their bed, staring at the girls as they checked on the patients.

"You know, you shouldn't be worried about them," Roxy said as she sat in a chair near the end of the beds. Zanuck raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"Because they're going to be fine," she turned towards the man and looked him in the eyes.

"Oh really? You're absolutely sure? How do you know that?" Bloom and Flora looked at each other. Roxy turned towards the guys.

"I know things."


	11. Controling Parents

When the girls came back from breakfast, they seemed much more like themselves.

"Hey, girls!" Stella said, and she went and hugged Bloom. When she saw the irritated parents, her eyes darkened and her tone went from happy to loathing. "Oh, hi Zanuck, Soroya. When did you crawl out of bed?"

"Your friends here knocked on our door and woke us up," Zanuck stated. "Lucky us," Stella looked happy about this.

"Oh, that's too bad," she lied. Then, she ignored them and turned her attention to her friends. "So, how are the boys?"

"Same as they've been," Roxy said. "They haven't moved an inch."

"This is taking a long time, don't you think?" Aisha said.

"The nurse said they wouldn't wake up for a few days, and it hasn't even been one day yet," Musa pointed out. "Be patient, ok?"

"Yeah, ok," Aisha said. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, until Bloom started talking.

"So… we haven't really introduced ourselves to you yet, have we?" She was talking to Zanuck and Soroya.

"No." They didn't feel like talking.

"Ok, why don't we do that then? Who do you know out of us?"

"Stella and Roxy."

"Ok, well, I'm Bloom. This is Flora," she pointed to everyone as she said their names. "Musa, Tecna, and you talked to Aisha on the phone."

"Ok, now we know what to call you all," Zanuck said. Another silence followed.

"I'm bored," Stella said. "We should go see the guys!" Everyone was game for that, but Flora pointed out a possible problem.

"But we need to stay here to take care of **this** set of guys."

"Good point, maybe we can call them and invite them over," Stella said.

"I'll call them!" Aisha said.

"Who are you talking about?" Soroya asked.

"Our boyfriends," Musa said.

"I see."

"Hey, Nabu!" Aisha was happy they were going to see each other. "I'm good, how are you all? Great! Hey, we have to stay here to take care of the wizards, but do you guys want to come over? Ok, see you soon!" After that, she hung up. "They're coming. Nabu's going to make a portal so they don't have to take as long; they just have to find Riven."

"Of course he's the one that's missing," Musa said.

"Yeah, not a surprise," Stella said and Musa stuck her tongue out at her. They heard a noise, and they turned around. The guys were jumping out of a portal, and they all looked happy.

"Brandon!" Stella ran at him and jumped into his arms.

"Well, did you miss me, cupcake?"

"Of course I did!"

"Nabu!" Nabu picked her up and spun her around.

"Hey, Princess," the others greeted their boyfriends in their usual ways while Roxy stayed seated.

"So, how are the wizards doing?" Sky said.

"See for yourselves," Bloom pointed at them.

"Still conked out, huh? I expected as much," Riven said. Musa elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey!"

"Be nice."

"And you must be their parents. It's a pleasure to meet you," Helia said as he bowed.

"Hello," they looked irritated. Helia raised an eyebrow and backed away.

"Well, this is Brandon, Nabu, Helia, Riven, Timmy and I'm Sky." They all waved at the surprisingly cold parents.

"Nice to meet you all," Zanuck said.

"So, why did you invite these boys here?" Soroya frowned at them.

"Because we wanted to see them?" Flora said.

"Well, did you have to bring them here? Couldn't you just meet them somewhere else? We can take care of our own sons, do you doubt our capabilities?" she hissed.

"It is our dorm, after all," Stella said. She was going to start a fight, wonderful. "You're both guests, stop acting like you own us."

"Uh, Stella—"Bloom tried to stop her.

"And what is WITH your bad attitudes?! We saved your sons from a demonic witch, we let them stay at OUR place until they get better, and you have been nothing but ungrateful! You know, we could have very well just destroyed them instead of helping them, and you would have never known where they were," she was fuming and Soroya was outraged.

"How dare you talk like that to me, you little ankle-biter! We are keeping our opinions of you spoiled princesses to ourselves, is that too much to ask?! Because I will GLADLY tell you all what I think of you!" Most of the teenagers were shocked while Musa and Aisha got angry, too. THEY were spoiled?

"EXCUSE ME. We are anything BUT spoiled! We risk our lives over and over again trying to SAVE THE UNIVERSE! Also, we are willingly giving up time at our palaces and the lives of luxury we were born with to keep YOUR SONS alive!" Aisha said.

"You just don't get it, do you? Now that we're guardian fairies, our responsibilities come before everything! We have to fit in our personal lives between catastrophes, THAT'S why we invited them over now! Do you KNOW how hard that is?" Musa screamed. Tecna's PDA started beeping.

"Uh, guys—"

"Do you think I care about your lives? I don't! OUR lives were destroyed five years ago when our boys went missing, and you're complaining about giving up your PALACES? That's absolutely despicable!" Zanuck knew what was wrong here, and he grabbed his wife and held her next to him.

"Guys, wait—" Tecna tried again.

"Honey, please stop fighting with them! Listen, I know we have seemed ungrateful lately, but we're just very worried. They haven't woken up yet and we are starting to fear that they never will, it's making us irritable. We know you're trying to cheer us up all the time, but by doing that you just seem like you are fine with their situation, we feel like you don't care," this made the girls very confused, and Stella, Aisha and Musa softened a bit, they finally understood. Soroya cooled off too, and she almost looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, I get it," Bloom said, stepping forward. "I understand what you're thinking, but that's way wrong. We're just trying to cheer you up because it seems like this whole thing is eating you alive. We never meant to seem insensitive; we just know they're going to get better. I'm so sorry if we offended you."

"It's alright, I'm sorry I've been such a hot head. A mother's love can drive her to do crazy things." Soroya laughed after this, and everyone else did, too.

"So, do we all forgive each other?" Stella asked.

"Of course, we forgive you if you forgive us," Zanuck said.

"Ok!" They all had one big group hug, all except Tecna.

"You guys! I am TRYING to tell you something!" she yelled, and everyone looked at her.

"Well, what is it?" Roxy asked.

"I think one of them is waking up…"


	12. Awakening

"WHAT?!" Everyone ran over to the beds. No one was moving, except Ogron. He was groaning and turning his head.

"Everyone, stop crowding him!" Bloom said, and they all backed up, not including her and his parents, they were on his left and Bloom was on his right. Slowly, his bright blue eyes fluttered open and he looked around. He saw the Winx and the Specialists holding their breath, Bloom next to his bed staring in disbelief, and… his parents. He smiled and spoke to them for the first time in years.

"Hey Mom and Dad, how's it going?"

"He's ok!" Bloom exclaimed. Everyone cheered, boys kissed their girls, Roxy Giggled and hugged Bloom, and he tried to sit up. It didn't work too well, he was still sore and he felt a twinge of pain in his stomach. He grabbed where it was and groaned again. Bloom helped him sit up; he obviously couldn't do it himself.

"Whoa, slow down Mr. Tough Guy, no one's going to disappear." He just smirked and rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever. Thanks, by the way," he said and turned to his parents. They were starting to cry and he hugged them, but they were squeezing him so hard he was starting to suffocate. "Whoa, too tight! Too tight!" Everyone laughed at this; they let him go and sat on the bed next to him. Soroya wiped a tear.

"Sorry, we just missed you so much," she said.

"I missed you guys, too."

"We were scared because you hadn't woken up yet," Zanuck said. Ogron looked confused at that statement.

"Why? Didn't you know we would wake up eventually?"

"No…" Soroya said. Ogron just laughed and hugged them again.

"You guys are crazy," everyone felt relieved that one was conscious. "Hey, I speak for the others, too, when I say thanks for breaking the spell."

"Wait, you knew about that?" Aisha was confused.

"Of course. It's like we could see what we were doing, we knew it was wrong, but," he looked down in shame. "We just couldn't keep from doing it. I'm so sorry about all of the trouble we caused you; I hope you know we never wanted to do any of that."

"Don't feel bad about it, it wasn't even your fault," Sky said. "Besides, no real damage was done, and none of the earth fairies want revenge anymore."

"Well, that's good," Ogron looked at his brothers. "Hey, when do you think they're going to wake up? I want to talk to them."

"Who knows, we thought you were going to wake up way later than you did. Hey, by the way, I have a question," Flora said.

"What's on your mind?"

"So, what's it like to be unconscious? Like, does it just feel like it never happened, or can you tell how long it takes to wake up?"

"It's kind of strange, we know how long we're out," he shot a meaningful look at Roxy, "and we can see everything that happens." She looked very surprised.

"Interesting," Flora said. "So, can you talk to each other, too?"

"Yeah, it would be even more boring if we couldn't," he responded.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing," Bloom chimed in.

"Yup," Roxy said. _Well, that explains the dream._

_It sure does, _Bloom told her. _So, they went into your dream to say they'd be fine. I told you it could happen. _The others noticed their two friends were thinking about something.

"Hey, what's up with you two?" Stella asked.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking," Bloom replied.

"Really? What about," Ogron said, knowing very well what it was.

"Just a dream I had last night," Roxy said, acting like it didn't matter.

"What was your dream about?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he just smiled a much exaggerated smile.

"That's none of your business."

"Well, fine then. Hey, I saw you guys fight earlier," he said. "I must say I prefer WWE." Everyone from Earth (His parents, Bloom and Roxy) started laughing while the others were just confused.

"What's WWE?" Riven said.

"Pro wrestling," Ogron said.

"Oh," he said.

"Hey, are you getting hungry," Tecna asked Ogron. As if on cue, his stomach started growling.

"Yeah, when can I have breakfast? I haven't eaten in years," he said.

"We'll bring it up to you, how does that sound?" Aisha said.

"I'd much rather walk then be waited on," he said.

"You sure you're strong enough yet? You seemed to be pretty weak when you woke up," Musa warned.

"I don't know, let's see," he said. He was, in fact, strong enough to get up by himself. When he did, they had a clear picture of his physique, since he had no shirt on. He was lean, but still had obvious muscles and was even taller than the specialists. Bloom and Roxy looked at each other and snickered, because the mouths of the other girls had dropped, not even the Red Fountain guys looked like THAT. He noticed, and was a little embarrassed. "I'm gonna change now," he said, and he transformed into what they found him in. The Specialists noticed too, and started to get jealous.

"Wow, you're so tall," Flora said. Sure, THAT was what was distracting them, right. The specialists put their arms around their girls, and they (minus Bloom and Roxy) started to pout. A few seconds later, Gantlos began to writhe and moan in his bed and Ogron established his concern about his little brother.

"Is he ok?" he asked. Tecna looked at her PDA.

"I think so, it looks like he's waking up," she said. Zanuck and Soroya walked over and sat on his bed, Ogron kneeled at a bench at the end of it, and they all watched him intently. His eyes snapped open, revealing two silvery circles. The first person he noticed was his brother, then his parents, then everyone else.

"Yo bro, it's good to see that you're awake," Ogron said.

"It's good to be awake. Hey Mom, hey Dad," Gantlos said. "I missed you guys." Ogron helped him sit up and they all hugged each other, but they didn't choke him like they did to Ogron.

"Hey, why didn't you squeeze him to death like you did to me?"

"Because, parents always make mistakes with their first children, and they learn not to make the same mistakes with the younger ones," Zanuck said, causing everyone who was standing to double over laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny," Ogron said. "Hey, I'm still hungry."

"Me too, I want to eat," None of them had eaten anything since the day they went missing. Gantlos jumped out of bed, and he looked exactly like his brother, who promptly dressed him.

"Why do none of them have a shirt on?" Riven asked, obviously jealous. The two wizards cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Because it makes it easier for my PDA to monitor their vitals, duh," Tecna said.

"She has a point," Timmy defended his girl; he knew he had nothing to be jealous about, Tecna prefers brain over brawn. Now Anagan started to move, but he was much quieter than the others, so much that they almost didn't notice him. Nabu was the first person to notice his increased activity.

"Hey, Guys, Anagan is waking up now," He said. Ogron and Gantlos sat on the bench near the bottom of his bed.

"Well, we should probably just wait for them both to get up before we eat," Ogron said. They both folded their arms on the foot board and rested their heads on them. He awoke, and noticed his family standing over him. He hugged them, and he was obviously more soft-spoken then his brothers. Finally, after a few moments of silence, he started talking.

"Hey everyone, what's new?" he said. So far, he was the only one who was strong enough to sit up right away.

"Oh, nothing much, we're just hungry," Ogron said.

"Same," he changed himself and stood up, his eyes falling on a certain pink haired boy. "Hey, when's Duman waking up?"

"There's no way to tell, I'm afraid, but you guys should go eat," Tecna said, and looked at the specialists. "You, too."

"But, shouldn't we wait for Duman?" Anagan asked, obviously more worried about his brother than himself. He was very nice, just quiet and thoughtful.

"There's no guarantee he'll wake up soon, and you guys need food. Besides, breakfast closes in fifteen minutes," Tecna said. Anagan looked at Duman with uncertainty, and agreed.

"Alright, fine. Let's go, I'm about to die of hunger over here."


	13. Just Be Brave

"Ok, let's head over to the cafeteria, and don't be surprised if every girl in there just stops right where she is," Bloom said. Let's face it, they had killer builds. Everyone, except the Specialists, started laughing.

"It's good to back," Gantlos said. Zanuck and Soroya stayed to watch over Duman, they weren't hungry. Everyone walked down the hallways that led to the cafeteria, and they were deserted. "Why is it so empty? I expected this place to be crawling with students."

"Actually, most people come at the last minute, we go the earliest," Musa said. As they walked into the crowded cafeteria, the three wizards drew the gaze of every fairy in the room. To them, they were walking in slow motion.

"Whoa, who are they?" One girl said. Her friend looked and only saw the specialists.

"Just the Winx and their boyfriends."

"No, the other ones, the three new guys," she said and giggled. "The hot ones." Her friend looked again and her jaw dropped.

"I have no clue," she said. "But I want to meet them." By now, the whole group had gotten something to eat and sat down at a large table close to the windows. The lunch room was full of the whispers of excited girls. Everyone tried to ignore it, but it was hard.

"You guys ok with the whole room staring at you?" Stella asked their new friends. They didn't even seem to notice it; instead they were just calmly eating and conversing with Bloom and Roxy.

"No," Gantlos said. "It doesn't really bother us that much."

"We're kind of used to it," Ogron added with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Of course you are, why wouldn't you be?" Sky said. Since she was sitting next to him, Bloom stomped on his foot. "Ouch! Hey, what was that for?"

"You know what that was for, now be nice," she warned. He grumbled something and slumped over, putting his elbows on the table. The wizards snickered, earning themselves a glare from Sky. Now, the two girls mentioned earlier came up, one looking shy and the other looking very confident.

"H-hi girls," the first one stuttered. "How are you?" The Winx looked over at them, acting like the senior students they were.

"Oh, hey Maya, hey Cyndi. We're good, how about you?" Bloom said with a smile.

"We're fine, thanks," the second one said. She looked at Roxy, then the Specialists, and her gaze settled on the wizards. "So, who're you're new friends?"

"Well, this is Roxy," Aisha started.

"Hey," Roxy said. The two girls seemed uninterested in her.

"Hi."

"And this is Ogron, Anagan and Gantlos," she finished.

"Hey, cool names," the second one said. "My name is Cyndi, and my shy friend here is named Maya," Maya smiled and blushed when they looked at her.

"Nice to meet you," Ogron said. He combed his hair out of his face with his hand and decided to act charming for a change. Usually when girls came up to him, he would just brush them off, none of them even tried to get to know him. "So, what brings you girls over here?" Both of their faces turned pink, and they thought he was trying to politely get rid of them.

"Oh, uh, Nothing! We just wanted to, uh, greet the new visitors. Yeah, that's it! I'm so sorry if we disturbed you," Maya said. Gantlos and Anagan looked confused while Ogron just laughed.

"Don't be silly, it was just a question! You aren't doing anything wrong," he said. "I'm not so cruel as to push away two beautiful flowers who were just being polite," the girls blushed even more and started to giggle. Gantlos cocked his head to the side, deciding to play the naïve little brother, since Duman was absent.

"Thanks for coming to visit us," He said with a smile. "You two are obviously the nicest girls in the room, no one else has come to say hello to my brothers and I." Everyone heard this, and they all got jealous.

"Hey, who do those two think they are, just waltzing over unannounced?" One girl asked her neighbor.

"How rude, they weren't even invited," Another one said.

"Ha, no doubt it was Cyndi's idea, Maya is too shy."

"Should we go see them? They said that the rest of us weren't nice," someone else said.

"No, they'll just think we were copying Maya and Cyndi," her friend said. The cafeteria was flooded with whispers, Gantlos' comment brought on a monsoon. Anagan was watching one girl who was just walking to a table with her head bowed over her tray. She was kind of pretty. He decided to read her mind, and find out what she was thinking. _Oh, they'll never even look twice at me, especially the quiet one. Everyone else is so outgoing, and I'm just… not. I may as well just go eat and try to forget about it. _She was so consumed in thought that she didn't notice a puddle of orange juice in the floor. Within two seconds, the room fell silent, all except for the sound of a lunch tray and a timid girl crashing to the floor. She looked around at her snickering classmates and started to tear up.

"HA! What a loser, she's so—huh?" Now, a wind rushed past everyone between the table and the girl. It was Anagan, he ran as fast as he could to make sure she was ok. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked into a set blood red eyes. One of those cute guys was kneeling next to her.

"Ugh, no way! Why is he paying attention to her?"

"Don't worry, he's just acting out of pity."

"You ok?" He asked, obviously worried about her. She blushed at how they came to meet. She could have walked to his table, but no. She just HAD to fall in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just soaking wet and embarrassed," she said while looking at the floor. He helped her stand up, and steadied her when she started to slip again.

"Don't be embarrassed, it could have happened to anyone," he said as he pushed her hair out of her face. Now, the Winx and his brothers made their way through the annoyed fairies.

"Hey, are you ok?" Roxy asked. She knew all too well how embarrassing falling in a crowded room is.

"Uh, yea, thanks."

"So, Anagan, who's your new friend?" Ogron said. Anagan looked at her, he hadn't asked her yet.

"My name is Amalia," she said. "(Pronounced Amah-Leah)

"Oh, Dawling, you MUST get changed! You're clothes are all wet!" Stella looked at her soaked outfit. Her black hair was tied into a loose ponytail at the back of her head, she was wearing a white tee shirt, jean shorts and chucks, and her skin was very tan. To those who were educated on Earth, she looked like she was Greek.

"I don't have any other clothes; my bags are being sent in next week."

"Well, why weren't they with you? Did they catch fire or something?" Stella simply could not comprehend why someone wouldn't have their clothes half way through the school year.

"I'm an exchange student," she said, catching the group's attention. "From Beta academy. That's why everyone hates me. I just came in yesterday; I don't even have a dorm yet." She looked at the floor. Now the Winx, minus Roxy, understood the reason that no one helped her.

"Wait, what's Beta?" Roxy said.

"Beta is, to be frank, a second rate magic school. Alfea is the only first rate school for fairies, you need to be exceptional to get in," Flora said. Then, she looked at Amalia with a raised eyebrow. "So, I'm not trying to be stereotypical, but if you're from Beta, how did you transfer here?"

"The teachers said that I had improved broadly, and they suggested to my parents that I continue my training here. I don't know why, though. I'm horrible at controlling my powers, and everyone else thinks so, too. They all know I stink, and they've told me to go back more times than I can count," her level of self-confidence was obviously lower than it should be.

"I'm sure you're not that bad," Bloom said. "Give yourself a chance."

"But for now, let's get you to OUR dorm, where you can stay, and get you some clean clothes," Stella was excited about giving a makeover and linked arms with her.

"Uh, ok," she said while being dragged along. Roxy, Stella, and Amalia started towards the room, the others didn't dare leave the guys alone together.

"Hey, Amalia," she looked over her shoulder. The boy who helped her, now named Anagan, was trying to tell her something.

"Huh?"

"Prove them wrong," he said. Her eyes filled with curiosity, and everyone who knew him was shocked. He smiled for the first time since he woke up. "Just be brave."

**Sorry about the random new girl, but I thought Roxy should have a best friend. Also, I was listening to Brave by Sara Bareilles when this random thought popped into my head.^^ I'll try to make the story get back on track sooner or later ****.**


	14. Cloud Watching

"Ok, welcome to Hotel Winx," Stella said. "Hmm, I don't think we have any extra rooms, but that's no problem." She snapped her fingers and a new door appeared, this one with paw prints on it.

"Thanks for being so nice to me," Amalia said.

"Hey, no problem," Roxy said. "So you're not alone, why don't I stay in your room with you?"

"I'd like that," she smiled at her new friends.

"Ok, you two go get settled in and I'll go look in my closet for something you can wear," Stella said as she skipped out of the room. Roxy went and got all of her stuff, then claimed the bed nearest to the door.

"So, Amalia, where are you from?" Roxy asked.

"I'm from Aquila," she said. "How about you?"

"Earth," she said while making her bed. "Where's Aquila?"

"It's really far away, kind of close to Zenith. I didn't think that there was any magic left on Earth," she said.

"There used to be, I was the last fairy left."

"Where did the others go?"

"They got trapped by some wizards," she said vaguely.

"That's crazy," she said. Now, Stella walked in with a few outfit choices floating behind her.

"Ok, which would you like to wear, this one," she pointed to a pink tube top and a white ruffled skirt, "or this one," she pointed to a strapless mini dress with a navy blue top and a floral layered skirt. Amalia looked at the clothes, but she didn't really like either of them.

"Those are way too girly for me. Do you have anything that isn't a skirt?" Stella's jaw dropped.

"You don't like skirts?!"

"No…" she said. Stella regained her composure and thought for a minute.

"Ok, so what are you into, Goth or just less girly?"

"Less girly," she said.

"Ok, how is this?" Stella pointed at black heeled military combat boots, blue skinny jeans and a thin plaid button up shirt with elbow length sleeves.

"Perfect," she said. "Just my style." Stella snapped her fingers and Amalia was changed. Now, her hair was down and she had silver hoop earrings. Under her shirt was a grey cami.

"You look great," Roxy said.

"Thanks," she replied.

"We should go check on Duman," Stella said. "See if his parents need anything."

"Who's Duman?" Amalia asked.

"Ogron, Anagan and Gantlos' younger brother."

"Oh."

"Yup, he's still sick," Stella said.

"He was sick?"

"They were all sick, but three of them woke up."

"Oh," Amalia said. Stella walked over and knocked on the door. Zanuck answered, and he looked depressed.

"Hello Stella, Roxy," he looked at the new girl. Soroya walked up and stood with her husband. "Who is this?"

"This is Amalia," Roxy said. "Amalia, this is Zanuck and Soroya."

"Hello," Amalia said, back to being shy.

"Hello," Soroya said.

"What's wrong? You two seem sad about something," Stella said.

"Duman hasn't woken up yet, and we're getting worried again."

"I understand, may we come in?" Stella asked.

"Of course," Soroya said. The girls walked in, and Stella and Amalia sat on a bench while Roxy checked his temperature with her hand. He made a small grunting noise, turned his head to the side and clenched his eyes shut. "What's he doing now?"

"Nothing any different than what he was doing," Roxy said. "It doesn't seem like his fever is rising, that's a good sign."

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were still sitting around talking. The students kept crowding the table, and everyone was getting tired of it.

"Hey, we should go to the room, check on Duman and all," Ogron said, wanting to leave. "Right, Bloom?" He lightly elbowed her in the side.

"Right," she said, catching on. "Sorry, girls, but we need to go back to our room, see you later."

"Aw, do you have to go now?" one of the disappointed fairies asked. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"No, sorry, we have… stuff to do," Bloom replied, grabbing Sky's arm. "Let's go."

* * *

Back at the room, the girls were patiently waiting for Duman to wake up when they all got startled by the door.

"We have returned from breakfast," Gantlos said. "Did you miss us?"

"Terribly," Roxy said sarcastically.

"No need to be so enthusiastic," he said.

"You look nice, Amalia," Anagan said, causing her to blush. He was impressed with Stella for not giving her a skirt. He looked at his little brother, growing worried. "He isn't awake yet?"

"Nope, not yet," Roxy said. There was a long silence that followed her words.

"I'm bored," Ogron said.

"Let's go to Downtown Magix," Stella said. "It is Saturday, after all, and we can split up and do whatever we want."

"I'm cool with that," Musa said. "I haven't been there in forever."

"We should all go, that way we can get our minds off of our worries," Flora said, looking at Zanuck and Soroya. "That includes you two."

"Alright, but who will watch over Duman?" Soroya asked.

"I will," Roxy said. "No big deal."

"But don't you want to come into town with us?" Bloom asked.

"Another time, maybe," she said. "I don't feel like doing anything today, I'm still tired."

"Ok, if you say so," Aisha said.

"I'll keep you company," Amalia said.

"That would be great, thanks."

"Ok, Roxy, call us if you need us," Bloom said.

"Let's go, I can't wait to go shopping!" Stella exclaimed. Everyone laughed, waved goodbye and walked out of the room.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Roxy asked.

"Who knows," Amalia said. It was 10:00, and Roxy was tired from her premature awakening early in the morning. She felt like she needed to get her blood pumping a bit.

"Why don't we go for a walk around the building? We're both new arrivals, we could find our way around together," Roxy said.

"Good idea, but we need to take care of Duman," Amalia said.

"Leave that to me," she said. Roxy took out her phone (Newly upgraded by Tecna) and laid it on Duman's chest. She waited a few seconds, and it started to beep.

"What was all that about?"

"Now, we can go walk and the phone will monitor his vitals. If we need to come back, we just say where we want to go and hit a button."

"Sweet," Amalia was thoroughly impressed. "How'd you learn that trick?"

"Tecna taught me how to do it; she gave me a new phone, too."

"Well, let's get going. I hope we don't run into any students," Amalia looked at the ground.

"If they even TRY to start shit with you, I got your back."

"Ok, thanks," she said. It felt good to have caring friends for once.

* * *

"Ok, who wants to go where?" Bloom asked.

"Aisha and I are going to the beach," Flora said.

"Musa and I are going to the music store," Tecna said.

"The six of us are going to the leva-bike races," Sky said.

"We're going on a walk in the park," Soroya said.

"We're going with them," Gantlos said.

"Ok, when we're tired of doing whatever, just meet back here, and if you need anything, call someone," Bloom said. "See you."

"Bye," and with that, everyone split up, except Bloom and Stella.

"Now, we can go shopping, YAY!" She grabbed Bloom's arm and dragged her into the nearest dress shop. They would have gone with the guys to do something, but they wanted to shop. When they got inside, Stella looked ecstatic. "Ooo, they're all so pretty! I'm sure I need a dress for some royal function or something, let's go try stuff on!" She sped into one of the virtual dress generators, and a dark purple A-line dress appeared on her. It was strapless, had loose tulle on the chest and had a lighter purple satin belt loosely draped on her hips. Her heels were silver and sparkly and she had diamond jewelry. Her hair was in a high ponytail with the same lighter satin tying it up.

"Whoa, that is gorgeous!" Bloom said.

"Isn't it? I think I want this one, but I need to try on more! So do you. Ok, next dress!"

* * *

Flora and Aisha got to the beach, and the waves were six feet tall.

"I need to go surf those!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Ok, I'll find a space and set up, you go have fun," Flora said.

"Thanks!" Aisha changed herself into a blue sport bikini, conjured a morphix board and hauled ass towards the ocean. Flora laughed at her friend; she really did love the water. She found a space right up near the ocean, close enough to Aisha that she saw her shred a huge wave. Everyone else who tried to surf it had wiped out before they even got close to the shore, but Aisha was different. She cruised along the monster wave like it was two feet tall. When she got to the beach, everyone cheered, the other surfers had come up in the breakers, and they were impressed. Flora walked up and high fived her.

"That was awesome! Being from Andros pays off, doesn't it?" She said.

"Sure does."

* * *

Tecna and Musa had gotten to the music store, and Musa was in heaven. This store had every album from every band from every realm, even in the Earth dimension.

"They have everything here, I can't wait to start listening," Musa said. She picked up a set of headphones, and the song "Raver's Fantasy" by the earth DJ Manian started playing. "Hey, Tec, come listen to this, it's techno!" Tecna rolled her eyes at her giggling friend.

"Ha ha, very funny."

* * *

The guys had gotten to the races right before they started. A patch right near the barrier was open from where a group of people had left, but other than that it was really crowded.

"Sweet, perfect spots!" Riven said. "I can't wait to see who wins."

"My money's on W," Helia said. Every racer was from Red Fountain, and the boys knew who they thought the best rider was.

"I think Jared is going to win hands down, have you seen that guy ride?" Timmy said.

"Bishop's going to win, he's a mad man on a bike," Riven said.

"Dude, it's going to be Pete," Brandon argued.

"Not likely, he gets too distracted!" Riven said.

"Riders, to your bikes!" The announcer yelled.

"We'll just see who wins, bro," Brandon said to Riven.

"Is that a challenge?" Riven smirked.

"It sure is."

"Alright, loser has to do the winners chores for a week."

"Challenge accepted." Both boys shook hands, imagining all the free time they'll have when the other loses.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" The racers darted along the track, whipping up a wind that would knock down an ogre.

* * *

Meanwhile, the resident large family was at the park. Anagan and Gantlos were chasing each other around while, for reasons known only to him, Ogron was climbing a tree. Zanuck and Soroya were walking along the creek, enjoying not having to worry. They really did trust Roxy and her friend; she was obviously capable of helping their son. Gantlos was out of breath from trying to catch his speed ball of a little brother. He stopped, put his hands on his knees and started panting like an asthmatic dog. Anagan circled around and stood next to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yup… I'm… Fine…" Gantlos said between breaths. When his breathing leveled out, he started to talk again. "You're too fast, there's no way I'm ever going to tag you."

"How very true," Anagan said with a smirk. Then, he started to look sad. "I hope Duman wakes up, he could always catch me."

"Hey, don't think like that," Gantlos said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Just look forward to WHEN he wakes up."

"Fine, I'll try," Anagan said. Ogron was sitting up on a high branch and staring at the clouds. Gantlos and Anagan decided to go and join him. With his super strength, Gantlos made light work of ascending the tree, while Anagan was a little slower. When up there, they sat on different limbs. "What are you doing up here all alone?"

"Do those clouds look weird to you?" Ogron asked. The others looked up at the sky, and there were stripes of black clouds overhead.

"Yeah, it wasn't supposed to rain today," Gantlos said.

"And even if it was, rain clouds don't form like that, they would be covering the sky," Anagan mentioned.

"They look like contrails," Gantlos said, referring to the clouds left by jet exhaust. Ogron thought for a minute, still staring at the sky.

"Yeah, but they're arranged perfectly, there are no jets in the magic dimension, and they wouldn't be black," he said. "Let's get out of the tree, just in case." Almost to prove his point, a loud clap of thunder rang through the sky, but no rain yet. The boys jumped out of the tree and ran towards their parents. Together, they started towards the closest store, which happened to be a dress shop.


	15. The Perfect Storm

Aisha and Flora were at the beach when they heard the thunder, and Aisha was still in the water. The waves started to get bigger than they already were and the wind picked up immensely. Flora started to get worried about her friend.

"Aisha, get out of the water!" she shouted. Aisha heard her, and she caught the next wave. When she got to shore, Flora had already cleaned up where they were sitting. "We should probably get to shelter."

"Good idea, let's hope everyone else is somewhere safe," Aisha said.

* * *

Musa and Tecna were already in a store, so they didn't go anywhere, but they were looking out the window at the emptying streets. Tecna was paying attention to the clouds.

"Those clouds look strange," she said.

"How so?"

"They're an odd shape and color, I don't know what kind they are," Tecna said. She kept looking at the sky, it was impossible for her not to know what they were, she knew almost everything. "I don't think they're natural." Musa looked at the sky.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive; they aren't like anything I've seen before."

* * *

Bloom and Stella were trying on dresses when they heard the wind and a clap of thunder. Everyone in the shop was confused, storms were rare in Magix. The two girls stepped out of the generators and their clothes returned to normal.

"Was it supposed to storm today?" Bloom asked.

"I didn't think so," Stella replied. Just then, the wizards and their parents came through the doors, along with other people from the park. One second after, it started to rain. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"This random storm popped out of nowhere," Ogron said. "So, did you have fun?"

"You know it, and I bought a beautiful new dress!" Stella squealed.

"Good for you," Anagan said. "I wonder if the girls at Alfea are ok, they're all alone."

"I'm sure they're fine," Stella said. "They're smart, they can handle themselves."

* * *

Roxy and Amalia were walking around the quad when three girls came up to them.

"Well, if it isn't the class dunce, Amalia. How'd you even get into this school, anyway?" One of them said.

"Yeah, I've never seen you use your powers without completely botching it," said another.

"You're so pathetic that my little sister could beat you, and she's one month old!" They all laughed at this, but they didn't go away. They were intent on making her go home. Amalia looked at the ground while Roxy just got mad.

"Look," she said, glaring at them. "We don't want any trouble."

"Well, that's too bad, because we do."

"So, who's your new bodyguard, Beta? Were you too scared to defend yourself?" More laughter followed.

"I'm Roxy, and I'm not her bodyguard."

"Well, you're sure acting like it."

"Whatever you say. Are we going to have a problem?"

"That depends on what you do, we could just make fun of her and get it over with, or we could start hurting you, without magic, of course," one of them said. Roxy laughed mockingly at this.

"Oh, so what realm are you from? Do you even know how to hurt someone?"

"We're from Espero, and we took a class on what to do if you are attacked and you don't have your magic, what's it to you?"

"I grew up learning that stuff. I'm from Earth," their eyes widened to the size of bowling balls.

"You mean, you're the last Earth Fairy?!"

"Yeah, and I can throw a mean punch. You tiny-tots wouldn't last a day there; you'd get on everyone's nerves with your attitude problems."

"Not like we care, we don't plan on going, anyway. Now, get lost so we can get on with our business. I'm warning you." Amalia started to get scared, what were they going to do to her? "Aw, is the poor baby scared? Ha! You're such a weakling." Roxy started to pretend that she didn't care; she felt it was the best way to convey this next threat.

"So, I guess you don't care what the Winx and their new friends think of you?" They looked confused.

"What does that have anything to do with it?" One asked. Roxy smirked at her.

"I hate to play this card, but I'm a MEMBER of the Winx club," she said.

"You are? But how is that possible? They never allow new members!"

"I guess I'm an exception. Now, if you hurt us, they will be so disappointed in you. Also, those guys are our good friends, too, and I know for a fact that if you lay a hand on us they will never look twice at you again." This was apparently a bad threat, because they backed off.

"I'm so sorry! We didn't know you were friends, we'll just be going now!" And with that, they ran off like they were on fire. Amalia looked relieved, and she was grateful to her friend.

"Thanks, Roxy! I've never seen them so scared. You really showed them!"

"No problem, now—huh?" The sky started to get dark and the wind picked up massively. Everyone heard the thunder, and it started raining cats and dogs. All of the girls screamed and ran inside while Roxy's phone started beeping. "Something's wrong with Duman, go to: Winx club dorm," she said. She pressed the button on her phone, and they appeared right in the middle of the apartment. Roxy dried her hands on a towel that was lying around. They could hear that Duman had gotten louder, and ran in to see what was wrong. He was groaning and sweating, and the sheets were thrown everywhere.

"Is he ok? Is he afraid of the thunder?" Amalia asked, getting worried.

"I don't think he is," Roxy said, looking at the phone. "His fever is rising like crazy." She sat in the chair next to his bed, where there was a bowl of cool water and a cloth. She started running it along his forehead, trying to cool him down. It worked, and he started to get calmer, but he was breathing really hard.

"Is he better?" Amalia said.

"I think so," Roxy replied. "That was weird. I should call the girls."

* * *

At the races, the guys were on the edge of their seats, Bishop and Pete were right next to each other, screaming down the track towards the finish.

"Come on, Bishop, you can beat him!" Riven yelled. Right at the last second, W came out of nowhere, and he passed Bishop and Pete and won the race.

"We have a Winner!" The announcer yelled. Riven and Brandon both looked pouty, and Helia was happy.

"So I guess you guys have to do MY chores!" He laughed at his friends who were now trying to figure out who would do what. This is when they noticed the thunder, and they all ran into the music store. "Hey Musa, hey Tecna."

"Hey guys," Musa said. "Do you know where everyone else is?"

"Nope, we thought they were with you," Timmy said. "I hope they're ok." Now, a soaking wet Flora and Aisha ran through the doors. "And here are two of them now."

"Hey girls," Tecna said. "What happened to you?"

"Rain happened to us," Flora said. She dried herself off with her magic. "And we were at the beach. I thought the others would be here."

"Bloom and Stella are probably at the dress shop, but who knows where everyone else is," Aisha said. "Maybe they're together."

"Wonderful," Sky and Brandon said. The girls just laughed at them.

"We could just use our wings and teleport there," Tecna suggested.

"Good idea," Flora said. "Zoomix!" But nothing happened. There was a flash of them in those wings, but it didn't stay. They just turned back to their default wings. "What just happened?" Flora was confused. Tecna took out her PDA and started looking something up.

"It's the rain! It's full of dark magic, and it's hindering our teleport magic. We can't use it until the rain stops!" Everyone gasped.

"WHAT?!" all of the girls said at once.

"OK, let's not panic. Tecna, why would the rain have magic in it?" Musa asked. They all transformed back.

"If someone caused the storm. I knew it wasn't natural! The magic is the same that turned the wizards evil!" Everyone looked at each other.

"Kira!"

"Exactly. That's not good; she's trying to get the guys!"

* * *

Bloom got the call from Roxy while the guys were talking.

"Hello? Oh, hey Roxy. What's up?"

"_Duman. He got really hot, I almost couldn't touch him."_

"Really? Is he ok now?" Everyone looked at Bloom, getting worried.

"_I think so, I used cool water to calm him down, and it worked, but he is still breathing hard."_

"Ok, that's good. Keep watching him to see if it happens again, and you know what to do. Also, call again if it gets worse," Bloom thought for a second. "Wait, when did it start?"

"_About when the rain started, why?"_

"No reason, thanks for letting me know."

"_No problem, See you later." _Roxy hung up.

"What happened?" Stella asked.

"Duman's fever went very high, and it was about when the rain started."

"That's strange," Anagan said. Now, Bloom got another call. This one was from Sky.

"Hey Sky, what's up?"

"_Are the wizards with you?" _he asked, sounding very urgent.

"Yeah, why?"

"_Good_," he said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"_This rain isn't natural," Sky said. _Bloom started to look suspicious. "_Kira started it, Tecna thinks that she wanted to get them and that if they touch the rain, they will revert back to the old them." _Her eyes got huge.

"Oh no… Roxy…" she croaked.

_Bloom, are you ok?" _

"Sorry, I have to call you back!" She hung up and everyone was even more worried. Bloom dialed Roxy's phone, and she answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Roxy, did you use the rain water to cool off Duman?"

"_No, I used tap water, why?" _Bloom let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. No reason, but I have to go now, bye."

"_Ok?"_

"Ok, what was all that about?" Gantlos said.

"Tecna thinks that Kira caused the rain," Bloom said. "And that if you guys touch it, you'll revert back to how you were when we first met." Everyone looked scared now.

"No way…" Ogron said.

"Yes way, and teleport magic is cut off, we can't get out of here."

"Aw, no fair!"

"We have to wait until it stops," Bloom said. "It looks like we're stuck here."

* * *

Roxy had just gotten off the phone with Bloom, and she had no clue why she couldn't use rain water. However, she wanted to be safe, just in case.

"Hey, A, we should probably take showers, and get into something dry."

"Ok, I'll go first. Do you have any PJ's I can borrow?"

"Sure," Roxy went and got her something to wear. Amalia walked into their room, and Roxy was relieved. Now, she wouldn't accidentally touch him with it, and Roxy was cautious, herself. Still, she wondered why it was so bad. She dried everything off with a snap of her fingers, Stella taught her that trick. It was already 9:00, and she wondered how it got so late so fast. _It's a good thing I dried my hands off,_ she thought. _No telling how THAT could have ended._ About ten minutes later, Amalia walked in with her hair in a towel, a tank top and loose pajama pants.

"Your turn, I'll take care of him while you're in there."

"Kay," Roxy said. She walked off to the shower, the warm water felt good after the cold rain. When she was done, she dried off and put her clothes on. Then, she took off what little makeup was still on. When she walked back in the room, Mrs. Faragonda was walking in. "Oh, hello Mrs. F, how are you?"

"I'm fine, dear. I heard the new student is in your dorm now, may I speak to her?"

"Sure," she led her into the room.

"Hello, Headmistress Faragonda."

"Amalia, I need your help."

"With what?"

"You're the fairy of weather, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"This rain is preventing a few of the students from coming home; do you think you can stop it?" She knew what was really going on, but she didn't want to worry them.

"I'm not any good with my power, though."

"I'm sure you aren't bad, I see a lot of potential in you. If you use all of your strength and truly believe you can do it, it should work. Just try, please?"

"Ok, I guess," Amalia seemed unsure of herself.

"You can do it," Roxy said. Amalia took a deep breath and transformed. Her top was a white long sleeved crop top with a large dip in the back. Across this dip was a black diagonal strip of fabric adorned with rhinestones. The cuffs of her sleeves were black, too. Her shorts were white and looked like Stella's Charmix shorts. She had a black belt loosely draped on her hips. Her boots were white, heeled and they came half way up her thighs. Her wings were like Bloom's Charmix wings, but the trim was translucent black. Her long hair was in a waterfall braid and it was shortened to just a little past her shoulders. Everything was sparkly, as Charmix outfits are. "You look cool!"

"Thanks."

"Alright, now try to make the rain stop," Mrs. Faragonda said. Amalia closed her eyes, and she was surrounded by a white glow. She threw her hands in the air to magnify her power. It was obviously hard for her to do this, she was shaking.

"Clouds of rain dissolve! Leave the skies and allow the moon to shine again!" The white glow shot out of the window and into the sky. Immediately, the clouds parted and the rain stopped falling.

"You're doing well; now try to dry the roads off."

"Water, I command you to recede! Leave the lands and go back to where you came from!" Now, everything that was touched by the rainwater was rid of it, and the guys could safely get back.

"Great job! You did excellent work, and now all of the students can come home!" Mrs. Faragonda said. "I told you you could do it." Roxy ran up and hugged her shocked friend.

"That was awesome! We so have to tell the others, you are amazing!" She said.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Amalia said, finally proud of herself for the first time. "Whoa, I'm really tired all of a sudden." She detransformed and fainted in Roxy's arms.

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, that was the first time she used all of her power, a good night's sleep should help her regenerate it."

"Ok," Roxy took her into their room and tucked her in, she looked happy, even though she was asleep. Roxy went back into the room with Mrs. Faragonda. "So, did you find anything about Kira?"

"Yes, she is in fact the most powerful witch in the universe, and she has an army of monsters to fight for her. The boys are the only ones to come face to face with her and survive. However, she does have one weakness."

"What is it?"

"A special gem from the planet Vettaros."

"Vettaros? What's that?"

"A dead planet. The gem will be incredibly difficult to find, but it is the only way to weaken her. You girls will have to keep a close eye on the wizards. I must retire for the night, but I will see you later."

"Goodnight," Roxy said. The older woman walked out of the room. Roxy sat in the chair next to Duman. She was tired, but she tried to ignore it. She was about to use the wet cloth on his forehead again when she couldn't stay awake anymore. She fell asleep right there, without even going to bed.

* * *

Back at Kira's cave, things were all but happy.

"NO!" she roared. "That little brat stopped my rain?! How dare she!" She started to growl and threw a rock at the wall. She slowly calmed down, and she started talking to herself. "No matter. I'll wait until they have forgotten me, and I will strike when the boys do not have their fairies to help them." She laughed maniacally at the thought of being the empress of the universe.

* * *

The entire group who were out noticed that the rain stopped, and they headed towards the bus station.

"Hey, how did it stop?" Tecna asked when they met up.

"Who knows, let's just go check on the girls, what happened really spooked them," Bloom said.

"What happened?" Flora asked.

"Duman's temperature rose incredibly high at the exact moment the rain started, and he was in even worse pain."

"Could the rain and his reaction be connected?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know, but let's go back just in case." The all boarded the bus and headed to Alfea. By the time they got there, it was 11:00.

"You guys should go back," Tecna said to the guys.

"Ok, see you later girls," Sky said. They all said goodbye to their boyfriends, and they jumped into a portal.

"It's really late," Musa said. "I wonder if they're asleep."

"Let's see," Stella said as they walked into the apartment. "All of the lights are on; let's go check in their room." When they got inside, they saw Amalia asleep in her bed.

"How adorable," Flora said. "But no Roxy, Where could she be?"

"She's probably still taking care of Duman, How about we go in there?" Bloom said. When they got inside, they saw Roxy asleep in the chair. She was sitting sideways with her head leaned on the backrest. Her legs were curled up near her stomach, and she was in a little ball. She still had the cloth in her hands.

"Aw, she must've fallen asleep while caring for Duman, that's so sweet!" Musa said. "We should get her into bed." Bloom picked her up and took her into her room. She must've been a little loud though, because Amalia woke up while Bloom was putting a blanket over Roxy. She grumbled when Stella turned the light on.

"What's with all the racket, Roxy? Go to sleep!"

"It's not Roxy, she's asleep. It's us," Tecna said. Amalia sat up and rubbed her eyes. The Winx and The three boys were there, the parents had stayed in the other room.

"Oh, hey." She yawned, still tired from using so much of her power. "When'd you get back?"

"About five minutes ago," Anagan said. "Sleep well?"

"Until you guys got here."

"Sorry about that."

"The rain just stopped out of nowhere back there," Stella said.

"Oh yeah, that was me," Amalia said.

"You did it?" Tecna was skeptical.

"Uh huh, Mrs. Faragonda said she needed me to because some students couldn't get home. I didn't think I could, but Roxy kept encouraging me, and I did! I was so happy, but then I remember getting dizzy. Then, I woke up in bed."

"Good job, Amalia! I told you you weren't weak," Bloom said.

"So, when did Roxy go to sleep?"

"We found her in the chair next to Duman, Bloom carried her in," Aisha said. Amalia giggled when she said that. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I need to go to sleep, and you all do, too."

"Alright, goodnight everyone.

"Night." Everyone went to their rooms, and Amalia turned out the lights. She lay back down and started to giggle again. Then she started to talk to herself, real quiet so no one would hear her.

"Roxy, you're so silly. Do you even know that you like him?"


	16. Trip to the Lake

When the boys woke up, the Winx were already in the main chamber of the apartment.

"Hey, come sit with us," Amalia said, seeming to be less shy. Anagan sat next to her and the others sat next to him.

"Want some breakfast?" Bloom asked.

"Sure," they all took some cereal.

"So, anything new with Duman?" Musa asked.

"I'm afraid not. He's still out, but he'll wake up eventually, right?" Anagan said.

"Right," Roxy said. "So, what're we going to do today?"

"No idea, but I don't want to stay around here all day," Stella said. "Why don't we go swimming at Lake Roccaluce later?"

"Sounds good to me," Ogron said.

"I could make it so we can all breath under water," Aisha said. Everyone liked this idea.

"You can do that?" Roxy was amazed.

"Yup, I'm the princess of Andros."

"What's Andros?"

"It's the heart of all oceans, and my home planet."

"Cool," Roxy said.

"It's settled then. We can go now," Tecna said.

"Ok, but we should probably tell Zanuck and Soroya. Are they awake yet?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, I'll go tell them," Gantlos went into their room.

"I can't wait; this'll be so much fun!" Musa exclaimed.

"Hmm, should we tell the guys?" Flora asked. The girls looked at each other.

"They don't need to know, besides, they would probably just start a fight, and we don't want that," Stella said. "And we aren't doing anything wrong."

"True, but if they find out we didn't tell them, they're going to get really mad," Flora was concerned; she wanted Helia to trust her.

"So, we won't let them find out!" Stella stood up for emphasis. "None of us are telling them, and we'll check around the lake to see if they're there. Easy peasy."

"I'll set up a detector to monitor the perimeter," Tecna said. "And if they come, we'll all swim to the bottom of the lake until they leave."

"When did this become a spy operation? I mean seriously, they're our boyfriends, will they really care?" Bloom asked.

"Ok, think about what just came out of your mouth," Aisha said. Bloom thought for a minute.

"Oh, right. Well, there's no harm in having some fun at the lake, and it's not like it matters."

"That's what I'm saying!" Stella said. Now, Gantlos walked in the room.

"They're going to stay here, but we can go," he said.

"Alright, let's motor!" Stella said, changing all of the girls. They all walked over to the lake. "See anyone?" Everyone looked around.

"Nope, I'll set up the system," Tecna pressed a bunch of buttons on her laptop, and ten little devices flew out half a mile around the lake and hooked into trees. They created an invisible sensor dome, and Tecna would be notified if anyone walked in.

"Ok, good to go!" Stella said, changing the girls into their bathing suits.

"You know what we need? A rope swing," Bloom said, making one appear on a tall tree. Most of the girls looked confused.

"Uh, what does that do?" Flora asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Roxy ran over and climbed up the platform. "You just grab on, push off the platform and let go!" She said as she splashed into the water.

"I'm so not trying that, it's scary looking!" Amalia said.

"It's so much fun, though!"

"My turn!" Anagan ran over, they had all changed on their own, and the girls were happy about that. He jumped in from the swing, followed by his brothers. They all came up laughing, happy to be able to swim again. "Come on, Amalia, just try!" The others had already jumped in.

"Well, ok…" she said reluctantly. She climbed up the platform and grabbed the rope. She took a deep breath and jumped, splashing the guys with water. When she came up, she was laughing, too. "That was so much fun!"

"Told you," Roxy said.

"Ok, who wants to breathe under water?" Aisha asked.

"All of us," Stella said. Aisha shot everyone with her morphix, and they all glowed pink. Everyone dove under, and they were amazed at the scenery. There were hundreds of kinds of fish, and they were all very pretty. The rocks were all light blue and speckled. They split up and started exploring. Anagan and Amalia both found their way to the same cave, where there was a large stone that cast a glow over the walls.

"Whoa, that's so pretty!" Amalia said. Anagan was entranced, too. He slowly floated over to her.

"It sure is, it reminds me of a certain fairy," he said. Amalia was confused; it seemed that she and Roxy were both clueless about boys.

"Really, who?" She asked. He looked at her with loving eyes, and she blushed, her eyes widening.

"You, duh." He swam farther into the cave, leaving her astonished. She debated on whether or not she should go after him, and she did. He was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall.

"So, what was that about?"

"I said you were pretty," he said, looking at the ground.

"Then why did you just leave?"

"Hey, you're not the only shy one here," he said. She swam over and sat next to him.

"You don't seem shy," she said. "You weren't shy about helping me, but you are quiet."

"That's true," he said. Then he laughed. "I guess we're a perfect pair."

"Maybe," she said. "So, am I just a pretty face?"

"No, you're really cool, I like that you aren't a total girly girl. You're also caring, powerful, and I know you can be courageous. That's pretty awesome."

"Well, I don't know about the courageous part, but if you say so," she said. They both laughed at her comment. They just stayed silent for a few minutes, staring at the same wall. It wasn't awkward or anything, it was actually very comfortable. Neither one of them could explain it, but they were attracted to each other, and it wasn't just appearances. It was something deeper. Even though they had only known each other for two days, they could see how the other one was, and they were very much alike. Almost like the song "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake (I have no other way to describe it). Anagan smiled, he liked being with her, even when they weren't talking. "If we're both shy, will we be like that around each other?"

"I don't know, will we?" He reached over and held her hand. "We don't have to be."

"I guess you're right," she said. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he leaned his head on hers.

"I really like you," he said.

"Now that wasn't shy, was it?" They started laughing.

"No," he said.

"Well, I feel the same way," she said.

"Cool," they looked at each other for the first time since they came into the deeper cave. In their eyes, both saw that the other really meant it. Anagan lifted her chin up to his face and kissed her on the lips, startling her at first, but soon she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned his forehead on hers, and they looked each other in the eyes, smiling at how they had come to meet.

"Hey, where'd Anagan and Amalia go?" Flora asked. It had been four hours since they got there, and no one had seen them since they all went under water. Everyone had come to the middle of the lake, wanting to make sure they were ok.

"I have no clue," Gantlos said.

"Let's go look for them," Tecna suggested. "I'm getting worried." Everyone split up, and Roxy decided to check the cave. When she got inside, she saw the glowing stone and the smaller passage behind it. When she got to the next room, she saw them kiss each other again. She immediately backed out and hid, and they were so focused on each other that they didn't notice the pink haired fairy duck into a crevice in the wall. She was giggling at them, finally they got together. Now, should she disturb them, or just tell the others that they're ok? She had an idea. She swam back to the room with the rock.

"Anagan? Amalia? Are you guys in here?" She called, going towards the back room. They didn't even hear her, and she decided to just disturb them. When they heard her giggle, they immediately broke the kiss and turned away from one another, their faces turning pink. "So you're together? That's cool, since when?"

"About fifteen minutes after we got here," Anagan said.

"Well, about ten minutes ago, everyone got worried because we couldn't find you," Roxy said.

"Ok, let's go tell them we're ok," Amalia said. They all swam out of the cave together.

"Well, it's about time you two showed up!" Stella said in her most dramatic voice.

"Where were you guys?" Ogron asked.

"In the cave over there, now, let's keep swimming," Roxy said, trying to dismiss any suspicion. However, it didn't work.

"In the cave doing what?" Aisha said with a smirk. Both of their faces turned pink, again. Flora swam over to them, poking Amalia on the shoulder.

"Come on, tell us what happened!" She was being awfully nosy; obviously she had spent too much time with Stella. Now Musa chimed in.

"Come on, we aren't going to let you escape until you two spill," Musa said. They looked at each other and responded together.

"No."

"Why not?!" Stella said.

"Because." They were bent on making sure no one figured out.

"Do you guys want to go up to the surface while I tell them?" Roxy asked.

"Yes," they said in unison, and swam off before anyone could object.

"Well, what were they doing?" Bloom asked.

"Stuff."

"Really, Roxy, why won't you tell us?"

"Because I'm pretty sure you already know, and they would be embarrassed."

"Please, just tell us," Tecna said. Roxy sighed in exasperation.

"Fine. They're together now." Everyone looked at each other, and the girls let out one big 'aw'. They knew what was coming next.

"So, what were they doing in the cave?" Gantlos asked. He and Ogron snickered.

"If you must know, they were kissing. Kay? Kay." Now Roxy swam to the surface. When she came up she walked over to the new couple.

"So, you told them?" Amalia asked.

"Yup," Roxy said.

"What'd they have to say?" Anagan asked.

"The girls were all like 'AW' and the guys were just snickering."

"Well, I wonder what that means," Anagan said, sure they would be making fun of him at some point. Now, the rest of the group surfaced, all smiling at them. "Oh, no." Stella ran towards them and sat next to Amalia, and the others sat with them, too.

"So, why'd you two decide to get together?" Stella, the honorary fairy of gossip asked.

"None of your business," Anagan said.

"Please tell me!" Stella said.

"Just let them be, Stell," Flora said.

"Fine," Stella crossed her arms and pouted. Bloom conjured a large blanket for everyone to rest on. They all sat down, leaned back and closed their eyes.

"I love this place," Musa said. At this moment, Tecna's alert system detected six people walking towards the lake, and it disturbed their peace with a loud alarm.

"Uh oh, we got a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Roxy asked.

"The guys are coming," Tecna replied.

"Everyone, get in the water," Bloom said. They all took off running and dove under the surface of the lake. The water was crystal clear, so they swam over to the cave and hid there. Tecna sent out her bug camera to see what was happening.

"I can't believe they snuck off behind our backs!" Riven said. "And now they aren't here. Let's go, maybe they're back at Alfea."

"No, my friend, I can sense their magic. All of them are here, including the wizards," Nabu growled. All of them were angry, with the exception of Timmy.

"You guys, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Timmy said.

"And if there is?" Brandon asked. "What then?"

"Then we should trust our girlfriends," Timmy answered. Back under the lake, the girls were nervous and starting to cry.

"Oh, they're really mad at us! What are we going to do?" Flora whined.

"We'll go up and try to talk to them, but pretend we didn't know they were here," Amalia said. She grabbed Anagan's hand and started swimming towards the surface. When they got up, they acted surprised. "Oh, hey guys, what's up?"

"You know what's up! All of the girls went swimming with those guys and they didn't tell us! We should have been notified," Helia shouted, startling the pair. They got out of the water, revealing that they were all wearing bathing suits. "Oh, great, and they don't have shirts on." Amalia rolled her eyes at them.

"Why should you have been notified?"

"Because, we're their boyfriends, and we should know when they're going off with other guys!" Sky yelled. Amalia's amethyst eyes turned as red as Anagan's as she stepped towards them.

"Look, they have the right to go out with guys who are just friends. You don't own them!"

"She's right, we don't have feelings for them like that," Anagan said. "And you should really trust them. A relationship built on trust is the best kind."

"Don't give us dating advice when you don't have a girlfriend!" Riven roared. Amalia scoffed at him and went and stood next to Anagan.

"He HAS a girlfriend."

"Oh really, who?" Helia said. Amalia reached up and kissed him, much to the shock of the specialists.

"Me, you dolt," Amalia said.

"Whatever, there's still the concern of the other two," Brandon said.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. They love you, and you don't trust them enough to let them hang with their friends?" Anagan scolded them.

"Well, I—" Sky started, but was cut off by Anagan.

"They're in tears down there and they won't come up because they don't want to be yelled at. Who do you think you are?"

"Down there?" Riven was confused.

"Aisha used her spell that lets you breath underwater so we could swim longer," Amalia said. "I see it came in handy for another reason, too." Now, Timmy stepped forward.

"I want to talk to Tecna," he said.

"What makes you think you have the right?"

"I'm not mad at her at all, I just want her to know that," his eyes were pleading, and Amalia gave in.

"Alright, fine," she said as she made a mental connection with Tecna. _Timmy isn't mad at you, and he wants to see you._

_Um, ok,_ She was still worried, though. "I'm gonna go talk to Timmy, wish me luck." She swam up to the surface to the sight of the growling specialists. She looked at the ground and started to cry again. Timmy walked over and hugged her. She was startled; she had expected him to be really angry.

"I know I don't have anything to worry about, I trust you completely. I also know that they're just your friends, so I'm not mad, ok?" he lifted her chin and wiped one of her tears away.

"I thought you would be mad because we didn't tell you! We just wanted to go swimming, and we thought you would get angry if you knew, so we tried to keep you from finding out!" She kept crying, she had never been so stressed out before. Timmy kissed her, and she started to let up.

"I love you, Tecna."

"I love you, too," she said and smiled, happy to be over with it. The others, though, were fuming, and they yelled at her in place of their girlfriends.

"You mean you THOUGHT about telling us?! We really CAN'T trust you, can we?!" Riven said up in her face. They pushed Timmy out of the way and started to crowd her. This was especially scary because of how tall they were.

"The fact that you chose not to tell us instead of forgetting is absolutely despicable!" Helia yelled.

"I can't believe you, how do we know you all weren't cheating behind our backs?!" Nabu shouted right in her ear. The panicked fairy had never been yelled at before.

"QUIT IT!" Amalia roared. Every guy, including Anagan, was scared of her. She was almost as loud as Musa. "This is what they were trying to avoid! You monsters are REALLY going to yell at them for something they didn't do?! You don't deserve them; they're too good for you!" Timmy ran over and pulled his crying girlfriend away from them, trying to comfort her.

"Whatever, I want to see Bloom **now," **Sky growled.

"You want her? She's underwater. Good luck getting to her," Amalia sassed him. She, Tecna and Anagan all jumped into the lake. When they swam over to the cave, all of the girls, minus Roxy, Amalia and Tecna, were crying their eyes out. What were they going to do? They really did love their boyfriends, but the feelings obviously weren't mutual.

"This blows," Musa said. "I can't believe this backfired on us so bad!"

"They really do hate us, don't they?" Stella wailed. Bloom was the first to stop crying.

"I'm going back to Alfea, I can't deal with this anymore," she swam to the surface and saw Sky growling at her. She held her head high, got out of the water, dried off and transformed into her normal clothes. Then she walked over to the blanket, cleaned up and started walking towards school. She walked right past Sky, who proceeded to yell at her.

"Oh, what, you aren't going to talk to me?" he yelled. Bloom stopped dead in her tracks, but she showed no emotion. She didn't even look at him.

"I'm not fighting with you, Sky."

"Well then just stand and hear me out!"

"If by 'hear you out' you mean be yelled at? I don't think so," she said. "Listen. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but we just wanted to hang out with our friends, that's not a crime. I love you Sky, and I would never cheat on you. Why can't you see that?" Sky started to soften up a bit, as did the others.

"I'm sorry we got so angry, but you didn't tell us. Put yourself in our shoes. How would you feel if we went out with some friends that are girls and we didn't tell you?" Sky asked. Bloom thought for a minute.

"I guess I would be pretty peeved, now that I get where you're coming from. But, I trust that you wouldn't cheat on me," she said. Now she looked at him, and she looked sad. Sky walked over and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear. Now, the rest of the group came to the surface. Flora, Aisha, Musa and Stella all looked apologetic, while the others looked like they didn't care. The guys all hugged their girlfriends and made sure they knew that the guys were wrong.

"So, I hope you guys know that we will NEVER make a move on your girls," Gantlos said. "Right?"

"Right. They're just our friends," Ogron added. "So, are we all friends now?" The specialists all looked at each other.

"Yes," they all said together. The girls all looked happy about that. Everyone headed back to Alfea together. When they got there, Roxy checked on Duman once again. He finally started the motions that are synonymous with regaining consciousness.

**Ok, I'm so sorry, but I just realized that there was an error in the previous chapter. Instead of Kira's weakness being volcanoes, it is a gem from the planet Vettaros. That is what I get for letting my cousin type for me. She thought I meant volcanoes, and it kind of explains itself. I have fixed it now, and I just wanted to let everyone know. I also re-uploaded this chapter.**


	17. Discussing a Dream

"You guys, I think he's about to wake up!" she squealed. His family ran over to his bed to wait. He was twitching and groaning for a few seconds before his golden eyes fluttered open, and he saw everyone. They were all up in his face, and that was funny to him. He laughed, revealing his razor sharp canine teeth. He tried to sit up, but a twinge of pain ran through his stomach and it felt like he was being shot. He grabbed it and screamed out in pain, terrifying everyone. His brothers helped him sit up, their eyes wide at how much it seemed to hurt.

"Are you ok?!" Roxy asked. He was breathing hard, but he calmed down after a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rox," he said, looking up at her and smiled weakly. Her eyes were huge and her cheeks were pink. He was the one that was acting all weird in her dream. Bloom and Flora looked at each other and giggled at Roxy's face. The others still had no clue what was going on.

"Wait, what?" Stella asked.

"Nothing," Roxy said.

"Hi mom and dad," Duman said. He hugged the various members of his family. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to have you back. You worried everyone, you woke up way later than your brothers," Zanuck said.

"What was all of the screaming about?" Soroya asked.

"It felt like a relapse of what I had a few days ago," he said.

"Relapse of what?"

"Before they broke the spell, I had already been sick with something," he said. Amalia was confused.

"What spell?" Everyone remembered that they hadn't told her about how they met the guys, and they all looked ashamed.

"Amalia, I think it's time we told you about their past," Flora said. Amalia raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?" she asked.

"Well, we only met the Winx and the specialists," Anagan said, and looked at the ground, "because we were trying to kill them." Her eyes widened in shock and she stepped away from the boys who refused to meet her gaze.

"W-what?!" she stuttered.

"They're the wizards who took the magic from Earth," Roxy said quietly.

"That's insane! How could you do something like that?" she was mainly focused on Anagan, who still looked at the ground.

"Please, let us explain," Aisha said.

"Yes, please do!" They explained everything to her, including what they looked like. When they were finished, she seemed less appalled. "So, you guys never actually hunted fairies out of your own free will?"

"Of course not," Anagan said, looking into her eyes. "She told us what she wanted us to do, and we refused. Since we didn't do it on our own, she cast a spell on us to force us to."

"We could see what we were doing, but we couldn't keep from doing it," Gantlos added.

"Ok, I get it, but why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked.

"Because we wanted to forget," Ogron said.

"At least the spell is broken, and it will never happen again," Roxy said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Roxy smiled at her. Amalia sighed in relief; at least she wasn't dating a psychopath.

"Well, then I don't think it really matters. The past is the past," she said. She looked at Duman. "So, this is Duman? Hi, I'm Amalia."

"Hey," he said. "It's nice to meet you. So, what have I missed?"

"Well, these guys got jealous because we wanted to hang with your brothers, and we had a big fight," Musa said.

"I would expect that from Riven, but no one else," everyone, except Riven, laughed.

"And don't you get any big ideas," Nabu said, putting his arm around Aisha.

"Seriously," Brandon said. All of the guys put an arm around their girl.

"Don't worry about me," he said.

_Yeah, we know who he likes,_ Bloom said to Roxy.

_Shut up. _Bloom looked over at her and rolled her eyes.

"What is up with you two?!" Stella said. "You keep talking in your minds instead of outright; we want to hear you, too!"

"Don't whine, Stella," Bloom said.

"Well, tell me what you were thinking about!" she said. Bloom, Flora and Roxy looked at each other.

"The dream Roxy had a few nights ago," Flora said.

"You're in on it, too?"

"Yup," she said.

"What was your dream about, Roxy?" Duman asked in the same manner as Ogron. She rolled her eyes at him.

"None of your business," she said.

"Roxy, I've been waiting for two days to know what your dream was about! PLEASE tell me!" Stella whined.

"Why don't we tell her?" Gantlos asked.

"You know, too?!"

"All four of us know," Ogron said.

"Roxy, you told them and not me?!"

"Actually, no."

"Well, I'm thoroughly confused," said Tecna. Everyone who didn't know agreed.

"Alright, just tell them, geez," Roxy said.

"We made her have a dream," Duman said.

"HUH?"

"What do you mean by that?" Aisha said.

"I mean we literally went inside of her dream so we could talk to her."

"Is that even possible?" Tecna asked.

"Yes," Anagan said. "All of us remember it."

"Roxy, why didn't you tell us?" Musa asked.

"Because I didn't want to," she said.

"Why did you make her have a dream?" Amalia asked.

"We could tell how worried she was since none of us had woken up, and we went to tell her that we would be fine," Duman said. "And look, we are."

"Told you," Gantlos said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Roxy said.

"I'm hungry," Duman said. "When can I have some food?"

"Now, but I don't think you should be moving around a lot. How about we go get you something?"

"Sure," he said.

"We can all go out and get a pizza," Musa suggested. "We haven't had lunch yet, and we can bring some back for him."

"Good idea," Gantlos said. "But, someone should stay here in case anything happens." Everyone looked at each other.

"I'll stay," Roxy said.

"Are you sure?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, you guys can just bring me some when you get back."

"Why do you always volunteer to stay with him, Roxy?" Musa asked. "Why don't you have someone else take a turn?"

"I'm fine," Roxy wanted to be alone with him to see what he had to say.

"Ok, if you say so, we'll bring you some," Amalia said, knowing what Roxy had on her mind.

"Alright, we'll see you two later," Bloom said, ushering everyone out the door.


	18. And Then There Were Two

**So sorry I haven't written in a while. Between school, homework, practice, training and games I don't have very much time :| I will try to write more as soon as possible! 3**

* * *

The two teenagers sat in silence for a few seconds, Duman was sitting up in bed and Roxy was sitting on the bench by the window.

"So, why are you the only person who likes to stay behind with me?" He asked with a smirk, crossing his arms.

"I'm not the only one who likes to, I'm just the first one to offer," she said, being cautious because of her experience in the dream.

"Why are you the first one to offer?" This was a genuine question.

"I just am, I don't know," Roxy said defensively. Duman leaned back onto the headboard. Roxy could see that he was thinking about something, but she couldn't figure out what.

_Shouldn't you be able to know what I'm thinking?_ He asked in her mind, startling her.

_How can you communicate with me?_

_I'm an animal, Rox, _he said. _But I'm also a wizard, so like it or not, we can read each other's thoughts._

_I never said I didn't like it, _she said. _And you're wondering why I'm being so snappy._

_Correct!_ He said, imitating a game show host.

_Sorry._

_Don't worry about it, _he said. More silence followed.

"So, why did you guys make me have a dream?"

"I already told you, we wanted to let you know we'd be fine."

"Yeah, but why'd you come up to me and act all weird?" she asked. He smiled his devious smile again, confusing her.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he said. "By the way, how'd you know it was me?"

"You called me Rox, not Roxy."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that part," he said. He wondered how she hadn't figured it out yet, I mean, she COULD read his mind, after all.

"Figure out what?" She read his mind.

"Nothing." Now, a voice came from the main room.

"Bloom, Stella! Anyone home?" Roxy recognized the voice, it was that girl Cyndi. She and Maya walked into the room Roxy and Duman were in, and they noticed her first. "Oh. Hey Roxy, is anyone else here?" They still didn't notice the shirtless boy in the bed.

"Yeah, this is Duman," she said. Maya's face turned pink and her jaw dropped while Cyndi's eyes glazed over with lust. "He's Ogron, Anagan and Gantlos' younger brother."

"Wow, I didn't know there was another one," Cyndi said. He just smiled and cocked his head, pretending not to notice how they were drooling over him. "So, I'm Cyndi and this is Maya."

"H-hi," Maya said.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you," he said in his easy-going voice.

"Same, we just wanted to see your brothers, we brought them some cookies," Cyndi said, trying in vain to sound seductive. "But you can have some, too."

"Oh, sorry they aren't here," he replied. Now, he combed his hair out of his face. The girls were shocked, hypnotized and even more attracted to him by the glittering gold eyes that smiled back at them. They stayed quiet for a few seconds, and he really had no clue what was going on. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Maya said. "Your eyes are so cool!" He then remembered why everyone he looked at stopped in their tracks.

"Thanks," he said. "The others should be back later; they went out for pizza with the Winx."

"Really?" Cyndi asked as she sat on his bed. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"I'm actually not supposed to be out of bed yet," he said.

"Why?"

"Well, I just woke up today."

"What do you mean?" The girls were confused.

"He and his brothers were all sick and unconscious. Three woke up the day you first met them, but he only woke up today."

"Exactly, and when I tried to sit up this morning, a really sharp pain ran through my stomach, and it hurt so bad I screamed. The others think that I shouldn't be moving around too much, in case it happens again."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Cyndi said, trying very hard to make him like her. "If you need anything, just tell us!" Roxy was starting to get jealous now, but she didn't understand her feelings.

"Thanks for the offer, but—" he stopped talking right there and squeezed his eyes shut, and no one knew why.

"Duman, what's wrong?" Roxy asked, beginning to get worried. He covered his eyes with his hand to keep the light out.

"I have a really bad headache," he said weakly. He lay back down, still covering his eyes. Headaches always made him angry.

"That's weird, it's probably because you're sick," Roxy said. "I bet I can do something about it."

"How?" Cyndi was skeptical; she thought Roxy was just trying to flirt with him. "What can you do?"

"I have healing magic," Roxy said. Duman started to groan now; he had never had a headache this bad before.

"This is torture," he moaned. He was getting more livid by the second, and he really didn't want to show it.

"I'll make it stop, ok?" She said in her caring voice. She replaced his hand with hers, and started to glow. He slowly put his hand down on the bed, and he wasn't angry anymore. There was something about Roxy's touch that soothed him. "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks," he said with a sigh and a light smile. Her magic felt really nice, and he didn't want her to stop using it yet. Cyndi was irritated that he seemed to like Roxy's company more.

"So, is he ok now?" Maya asked.

"I think so, but you guys should come back later so he can get some rest," Roxy said. Cyndi looked at her with a judgmental glare, how DARE she try to get rid of her.

"Are you sure, I mean, we'll be quiet," she said.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Roxy said, looking at her. "Besides, the others will be back later. Then you can talk to them, OK?" She was still keeping her hand on his head because she knew he liked how it felt.

"Fine," Cyndi said reluctantly. "We'll be back." She and Maya left them alone, and they took their cookies with them.

"Thanks," Duman said.

"For what?"

"For stopping my headache and for making them leave. I didn't want to seem rude, but I just want to enjoy being awake without having to be smothered by two people I don't even know," he said.

"No problem," she said.

Meanwhile, everyone else was at the pizza place waiting in line to order.

"This is going to take a while," Stella said.

"I wonder how Duman and Roxy are doing," Amalia questioned.

"I'm sure they're fine," Bloom said.

"Is anyone else starving?" Anagan asked.

"All of us," Timmy said. "Well, would you look at that, the line is moving for once." When the group finally ordered, the cashier informed them that they wouldn't be ready for another hour. This statement was met with groans from the hungry group.

"On a different note, what are we going to do about Kira? We can't let her get what she wants," Aisha mentioned. Everyone looked at each other with worried eyes. Everyone knew that she wouldn't rest without her prize.

"We have to figure something out, but we should probably wait until Miss Faragonda finds anything we could use," Tecna said.

"What do you mean?" Gantlos asked.

"She was going to look for information about her, but I haven't heard from her since she got back from Domino," Bloom said. "I wonder if she told Roxy anything."

"We could always call her," Amalia said. Bloom pulled her phone out and began to dial.

"Hello?" Roxy said into her phone.

"Hey, Roxy. How's it going?"

"Good, Duman had a headache, but I got rid of it."

"Great, hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away."

"When Miss F. came back, did she tell you anything about Kira?"

"Oh yeah, she said that she is definitely the most powerful witch in the universe, she has an army of monsters, she never leaves her cave and she only has one weakness."

"That's great! What's her weakness?"

"A rare gemstone from Planet Vettaros," Roxy said. Bloom sighed, that would not be easy to get.

"Oh, wonderful."

"What's wrong?"

"Vettaros is only the most isolated, deadly planet in the known universe; no one even knows where it is."

"Oh…"

"Well, thanks for the info, Roxy. See you later."

"Bye." With that, the call ended. Bloom laid her head down on the table and groaned.

"What about Vettaros?" Tecna asked, her eyes widening.

"We need a gem from there to get rid of Kira," she answered glumly.

"Seriously?" Ogron said.

"Yup." By now it had been an hour and the cashier called them to pick up the pizza.

"Why don't we eat, go back to school and just figure it out there?" Aisha suggested, wanting to enjoy her meal.

"Good idea," Musa answered.


End file.
